Stun
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: The legend of a Gallade- Mew's first apprentice! This story is finally complete.... Look out for the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Gallade or any other Pokemon in this fic. However, I do own Stun, Star, and the darkness._

Stun. Long ago, that name wouldn't mean anything to anybody, human or Pokemon. In fact, it would have been a word. But now the name Stun struck fear into the hearts of anyone who heard it. I sat on a rock, silently watching the sun sink down, turning the sky into a mass of brilliant colors. I hadn't always been known as 'Stun'. Long ago… when I was still a Ralts….

"You're stupid, Julian. Gardevoir is the ultimate form."

I smirked and said, "Only a _girl _would think that, Freda. But Gardevoir rely solely on their psychic power, which makes them physically weak. Gallade uses physical power combined with psychic power, making them the best Pokemon ever!"

I was arguing with a level eight female Ralts over which of our evolutions was better. It was typical of a female Ralts to think Gardevoir was the better transformation, and looking back I see that she was pretty strong…. But I'd always known that Gallade were more powerful. It was just one of those things your gut told you. Besides, only girls and gays wanted to become Gardevoir. At that moment I was at level 18, I would evolve into a Kirlia at level 20, and then do my best to find myself a Dawn Stone.

"You're just too dumb to know that a Gardevoir could easily kick a Gallade's butt, no doubt about it."

"Oh, yeah?!" I'd had enough of this. "Well, if they're so strong, how come it's always the Gallade who go off to war when we're in trouble?"

That shut her up. Tears in her eyes, she turned away and ran. Instantly, I felt bad for saying that. Our tribe was a little… sexist. The men always fought in battles while the woman stayed and looked after the young.

Freda was my best friend, and this argument had started when I said, "You know, Gallade may be the strongest non-legendary there is."

Because I was level 18, I was able to concentrate and use Teleport back to my cave.

"Hey, dad." I said, walking into the cold and darkness.

Even though it was pitch black in there, I could still "see" using my psychic powers.

"Julian, my boy! How are you today?"

"I'm okay."

My dad was a kind Gallade. When a Ralts is born, you are checked to see which sex you are, and then you have to live with whatever parent corresponds to that. I was a male, so I lived with my father.

"So," My father said, breaking the eerie silence. "You're about to evolve, right? Should we do anything special?"

"Can we go see a Legendary?"

My dad pursed his lips. My dad didn't like to take me to go see Legendaries because I was still a boy.

My dad sighed and said, "Well, I suppose. But you're going to have to stay next to me at all times. Also, you're going to have to promise me something."

"What would that be?"

"That you won't rush into evolving into a Gallade like I did. I want your psychic powers to mature and develop before you become a Gallade. I didn't, and now I can barely Teleport anymore."

"Sure, dad. I can do that."

"Wonderful. We'll travel and go see Mew the day you evolve."

I smiled and said, "Great!"

Well, as it would turn out, I would evolve the very next day. I woke up and walked out of my cave, temporarily blinded by the morning sun. I groaned and looked around. No one was awake yet. Suddenly, there was a rustle to my left and I turned to see a Gallade walk out of the bushes.

"Hello, friend." I said with a smile.

He glared down at me, darkness emanating from him like an aura. He raised his arm and brought it down quickly, using Slash to open my chest. My blood went everywhere, staining the grass around me.

"What-" I managed to say, before I lost consciousness.

Several times I've tried to remember what happened that day, but I never could. When I came to I was a Kirlia, looking down at the unconscious Gallade that had attacked me. I felt… powerful. More powerful than I ever had before. I could sense things, like I had six senses instead of one. This, of course, would be called my "Sixth Sense". I sensed my dad waking up and stepping out of our cave.

"Julian? You've evolved?"

He looked down at the Gallade and the pool of my blood.

"What's happened?"

"This Gallade attacked me."

I looked down at my chest, which had healed itself during evolution.

"He sliced open my chest. Next thing I know, I'm a Kirlia and he's fainted."

My dad crouched down and inspected the other Gallade.

"Hm… it looks like he's suffered a mental attack, since he has no wounds. Perhaps Psychic? But… how could a newly evolved Kirlia have produced a Psychic attack so powerful it knocked out a grown Gallade? Hm…."

He turned to me and said, "Well! I suppose that since you're a Kirlia now, I'll take you to see the wise and powerful Mew! It's a great honor. You're going to have to Teleport us to the Kanto region, in a town called 'Lavender Town'."

I nodded and closed my eyes, concentrating on my psychic energy. I was surrounded by a blue aura. My dad touched my shoulder, and suddenly we were standing outside a huge building.

"Ah…" My dad said, craning his neck to look up at the top of the tower. "I've heard talk about this. This tower is called 'Lavender Tower'. It belongs to a whole bunch of Gastly and Haunter. Ghost Pokemon."

"Gastly? Haunter? Ghost Pokemon? What are those?"

"Ah, I forgot. You've never seen a Ghost Pokemon before. Ghost Pokemon are… well, like ghosts. They're able to produce Dark and Ghost-type attacks such as Night Shade. I know you think highly of Gallade," He said, looking back down at me. "But in truth, Gardevoir are much better suited at battling Ghost Pokemon because their Psychic abilities are far more powerful."

He looked back at the tower.

"Legend has it that Mew lives at the top of this tower, so we're in for some battles."

"Couldn't we just Teleport up there?"

My dad shook his head.

"Because Mew lives up there, his Psychic energy is so powerful that it negates most Psychic attacks. Besides, we'll get more training in this way."

He walked through the door and I followed closely behind. As soon as I walked into the dusty abandoned tower, my sixth sense started going haywire. I could sense many invisible beings here, Ghost Pokemon.

"Remember." My dad whispered. "Don't attack unless you are attacked first. That is the Gallade way."

He started walking up the first flight of stairs, but immediately slammed into a black wall of energy. There was muffled laughter and two Pokemon that looked like balls of gas appeared.

"Heh heh heh." One of them laughed.

"Gastly." My dad said with anger. "Come, Julian! Let's dispose of these Ghosts."

I concentrated my Psychic energy, and multiple multi-colored leaves appeared, hanging in mid-air. With a thought, the leaves shot forward, slashing through one of the Gastlys. The Gastly that had been hit screamed and disappeared. I couldn't even sense him. The Gastly was about to attack when a voice sounded out.

"Not making trouble again, are we?"

The Gastly turned to see a Gardevoir slowly floating down the staircase.

"M-master! I-I'm sorry, master. We didn't mean any harm."

The Gardevoir nodded and said, "Of course not. But you should be apologizing to them, not me."

The Gastly turned back to us and said, "I'm sorry."

He turned back to the Gardevoir, who nodded and the Gastly disappeared.

After the Gastly had gone, the Gardevoir turned to my father and me and said, "I apologize for those two Gastlys' behavior. The Ghost Pokemon have gotten restless."

My father nodded and bowed.

"Thank you for helping us, madam. We have come to see the Legendary Mew. Can you take us to him?"

The Gardevoir smiled.

"Actually, Mew is a her. And yes."

The Gardevoir's form suddenly glowed and she Transformed into Mew.

"How can I help you two?"

My father gulped and looked up at the floating Mew with adoration in his eyes.

"It is nice to finally meet the Non-capturable Mew."

Mew nodded.

"Thank you, you're too kind."

There was glee in her eyes.

I stepped forward and said, "My name is Julian. If I may ask, why do you live here, in this place full of Ghost Pokemon?"

Mew turned her eyes on me, studying me.

"Ah, a young Kirlia. I sense great power in you… yes, power that rivals even mine." Then she blinked at my question. "Why _not_ live here, young one? The Ghost Pokemon aren't so bad. No humans come because of their fear of Ghosts. I think it's perfect."

Then she turned to my dad.

"Sir, if I may ask, I would like to take your son as my apprentice."

My dad's eyes widened.

"Apprentice? Why?"

"As I have said before, your son possesses great power within him. I have seen your son coming. There is a prophecy about your son, and I would like to take him under my wing."

"What kind of prophecy? And what would you be teaching him?"

"I have had the prophecy a hundred years ago. If I am right, your son shall have a glorious future ahead of him. As to your second question, I would teach him to greater control his power, as well as use his psychic powers to wield my greatest power, Transform."

My dad gasped in surprise.

"Y-you think his power is that great?"

"I do."

My dad turned to me, looking at me differently.

"Well… I suppose it's up to him."

I looked at Mew and nodded.

"I'd like to be taught by Mew."

Mew clapped her paws.

"Excellent! You and I will have a lot of fun, meeting other Legendaries… but of course, there will also be a lot of work. We shall begin immediately!"

My dad nodded and looked at me.

"I'll see you later, son. Learn well, and remember what I said about letting your powers mature before evolving."

I nodded, and he Teleported away.

"So, your name's Julian, huh?" Mew said after my father left.

I nodded, and she said, "Well, Julian, I think we should start our journey by walking to Celadon City."

"Celadon City? …Master?"

Mew grinned.

"I like the 'master' part. Yes, Celadon City. Although it's the most human populated city in Kanto, There's a Pokemon I would have you meet. You may not know this, but the more Pokemon you lay your eyes on, the more Pokemon you'll be able to Transform into."

"You-You really think I'll be able to Transform?"

"Sure I do. It's just a matter of controlling your psychic energy. Put these on."

Mew waved her paw, and weighted clothes appeared in thin air. I shoved them on, and felt about thirty pounds heavier. Walking was a huge battle.

"After a couple of weeks wearing these, your body will become stronger. Now let's begin."

Mew floated out the door, while I struggled to keep up.

"What-what are those, master?" I said, huffing through the weight on my shoulders, chest, and back.

I was pointing towards a flock of small bird-like Pokemon that were pecking at seeds on the ground. Mew had transformed into a Ralts and was walking next to me. Mew turned and saw the birds.

"Those are Pidgey. They're the most common Pokemon in Kanto. You're from Sinnoh, right?"

I nodded, studying the Pidgey.

"Master, if I may, when will I learn to use Transform?"

Mew looked at me and said, "When you use the Future Sight, I shall teach you Transform."

I looked straight ahead.

"Alright."

There was a rustle in the bushes and a rat Pokemon leapt out, a seed in its mouth.

"What was that?"

"Rattata. The second most common Pokemon in Kanto."

"What kind of Pokemon are we going to see in Celadon?"

"A rather special Pokemon called Porygon. Do you know about Porygon?"

I shook my head.

"Porygon, and his evolutionary line, are the some of the only man-made Pokemon. It's basically a virtual-reality Pokemon, able to enter cyber-space."

"Cyber-space?"

"Cyber-space is… well… it has something to do with man-made machines… hm… I don't really know how to explain it."

Mew looked to the sky.

"It's getting dark. Let's make camp here for the night."

I nodded and plopped down.

"First, you have to use your psychic energy to make a tent."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I concentrated my power, and suddenly the bushes around me were pulled out of the ground and assembled into a makeshift tent.

"Good."

I nodded. And blinked, suddenly my vision swirling. When I could see again, I was standing in a place I'd never seen before. I was looking at a strange Pokemon that radiated pure Psychic energy. It was tall and colored red and blue. "Deoxys" was the only word I could hear. Deoxys turned to look at me, its eyes completely black. It screeched and came at me. Suddenly I was back with Mew.

"Mew… what was that?"

"What was what?"

"I think… I think I've seen the future."

Mew's eyes widened.

"You used Future Sight? What did you see?!"

"I saw… a strange Pokemon… I think his name's Deoxys. His eyes were black. He came at me and attacked me."

"That's all you saw?"

I nodded. Mew looked away, troubled.

"So it's true."

"What's true?"

"Darkness has been sweeping over our world, infecting Pokemon. Legendaries as well as regular Pokemon are being infected. The darkness is taking them over."

"What's causing the darkness?"

Mew shook her head.

"I wish I knew."

Mew breathed and said, "Well! Since you've accomplished Future Sight, I say we give you the first lesson in Transforming."

I stood up, almost falling over because of the weights on my chest.

"Alright, now. We're going to need you to use all of your psychic energy for this. Get deep down. I want you to Transform into me."

I nodded, and then closed my eyes, concentrating on all of my energy into Transforming into Mew. Suddenly, I felt hot, my body starting to glow with a white light.

"That's it! You can do it!"

I groaned and cried out in pain as all of my energy was being depleted. Suddenly, there was darkness.

When I woke up again it was morning. I must have slept through the night. I looked up and saw Mew hovering slightly above me.

"You did well for your first try. I didn't expect anything less."

I looked at myself and saw that my skin had a pinkish tinge to it and I had grown a tail identical to Mew's. I had a pounding headache.

"Try to Transform again. It should be a little easier."

I nodded and concentrated on my energy. I glowed again and finally Transformed into Mew.

"Great job. I knew you were special the first time I laid eyes on you. The first time I tried to Transform I fainted three times. It'll get easier from here on out."

I nodded, looking around with my new eyes. Every color seemed… more pronounced. And with my new energy I could sense everything going on in the world.

"Alright. Transform back and we'll head towards Cerulean City."

"We're changing course?"

"Yes. I'm afraid we'll have to skip Celadon. We have to check on all of the Legendaries to make sure they're not infected."

I nodded, looking at the sky.

"Unfortunately we can't Teleport there because Mewtwo's psychic energy blocks it. Have you seen any bird Pokemon in your life? Besides Pidgey, I mean."

I nodded.

"In my life I've seen two Flying Pokemon. I've seen Starly and Staravia. I've heard Staravia evolve too but I've never seen it."

Mew nodded.

"Try to transform into whichever is faster."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Staravia I had seen. After the Transformation was complete, I felt very tired.

"Excellent. I think you're getting the hang of it." Mew said happily.

Mew's form glowed and she became an exact copy of me.

Ah, flying! How marvelous it was to be able to fly above the clouds, looking down at the puny humans and other Pokemon below. How irrelevant they seemed, how pointless! I laughed and looked forward, following closely behind Mew.

Mew looked down and yelled back, "Here we are! Descend slowly!"

I pointed my body downwards and flew down to the ground, landing next to Mew.

"Okay. First Transform back to yourself, and then we'll rest for a bit, Transform again, and enter the cave."

I looked to my left and saw a huge cave. I nodded and Transformed back to myself. The weights were still strapped to my chest, but I was starting to get used to them. Feeling drained, I closed my eyes and meditated, concentrating on raising my psychic energy. As I concentrated, my sixth sense was going into overdrive. Even with my eyes closed, I could "see" Mew staring at me. I "saw" that there were many fish Pokemon swimming in the water to our right. As I concentrated, I levitated off the ground, a small wind circling around me. Once I was confident I had enough energy to Transform, I opened my eyes and instantly fell back to the ground.

"I can Transform now, master."

Mew nodded and said, "Okay."

Mew looked to the water and glowed with a blue light. Suddenly, a Water Pokemon flew out of the water and fell to the ground.

"This is a Tentacool. Transform into it now."

I nodded and started the Transformation. Mew nodded, threw the Tentacool into the water, and Transformed into a humanoid, blue creature.

"I've become a Golduck. They're good for walking around _and _swimming."

She picked me up and we walked into the cave.

The cave was dark, damp, and cold. After walking a couple of feet, we reached a body of water.

"Mewtwo's here somewhere. Just follow me."

She threw me into the water, and then jumped in herself, swimming away. I swam after her, following a stream of powerful psychic energy like a smell. Eventually we fell through a huge hole, landing on solid rock. I looked around with my Tentacool eyes and managed to make out the form of a tall white and purple Pokemon. It was standing a couple of feet away, eyes closed. Mew's formed glowed and she Transformed back into herself.

"Ah, I thought I could sense you, Mew." The Pokemon said without opening his eyes.

"Mewtwo. How have you been?"

Mewtwo finally opened his eyes and looked at Mew.

"I hate it when you beat around the bush, Mew. Why have you come?"

I closed my eyes and Transformed back into myself.

"What's this?"

Mewtwo said in a playful voice.

"Mew, I didn't know you were taking students. Interesting. A Transforming Kirlia."

Mew glanced at me and turned back to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, we need your help. Darkness has been taking over our world."

"Yes. I know. I can sense it, too."

Mew nodded and said, "We need you, Mewtwo. With the help of all the Legendaries, we can rid the world of this darkness."

Mewtwo nodded slowly.

"If you manage to convince the Legendaries who haven't already been taken over, then I will help. Do you know who's been possessed so far?"

Mew nodded.

"We believe Deoxys has been taken over."

"Deoxys? Poor fellow. I always liked him. I have seen in a Future Sight that Celebi has been taken also."

Mew shook his head.

"Poor Celebi."

Mewtwo nodded.

"Yes, it is quite sad. As I said, I will join you. I shall travel to Johto and see about the Legendaries there."

"That would be most appreciated, friend."

Mewtwo Teleported away. Mew turned towards me.

"Let's go, Julian. We shall go see Zapdos."

"Who?"

"Zapdos is a Legendary Bird Pokemon who specializes in Electric attacks."

Mew placed her paw on my head, and suddenly we were standing outside a human-made structure.

"Um… Master…?"

"No humans live there."

Mew said, as if reading my mind.

"It's been deserted for quite some time now. After a while, Electric Pokemon started coming, and Zapdos arrived."

Mew floated to the door, which opened automatically. I followed closely behind. As soon as I walked through the door, every cell in my body felt like it was energized. The presence of all the Electric Pokemon was causing the interesting feeling on my skin. The Pokemon looked at me like they wanted to fight, but shied away from the presence of Mew. Mew closed her eyes, sensing something.

After a while, Mew's eyes snapped open and she said, "This way."

Mew floated down a long hallway with me closely behind. As soon as we approached metal doorway, I found it hard to breathe. The tingling feeling was multiplied tenfold and I felt like I was going to explode.

Mew took in a sharp breath and said, "It's okay. I feel it, too. Zapdos is right behind this door."

I started to reach out and push on the door, but Mew screamed, "Don't!"

I pulled my hand back.

"That door is metal. If you touch it, you'll be reduced to ash."

Mew turned her eyes on the door. After a burst of psychic energy, the door swung open. The room was pitch black.

Mew floated in the dark room and called, "Zapdos?"

Suddenly, the lights turned on, blinding Mew and I.

"Mew? Hello."

"Yes, hello, Zapdos. I was wondering if-"

"If I'd help you fight the darkness."

"Uh… yes. How did you know-"

"Many of my followers have been possessed. Apparently the darkness is attracted to psychic and electric power. Nearly three fourths of my Pokemon have been taken."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Zapdos nodded his yellow head.

"Yes. It is very sad. But it has given me a reason to fight. I will help you destroy this awful substance called the darkness."

Mew bowed her head.

"Thank you, Zapdos."

"It is the least I can do. My favorite Elekid was taken. I plan to get him back."

The lights in the room started to dim.

"By the way," Zapdos said as the lights turned off. "don't go trying to recruit Moltres. He's been possessed also. He came, trying to destroy my home."

"That's sad to hear."

Then the lights turned completely off and we exited the room.

At the moment Mew and I were standing outside what was called the "Seafoam Islands".

"When we get in there…" Mew was saying. "it will be extremely cold. We'll have to Transform into Fire Pokemon."

Mew turned to me.

"Have you seen any in your lifetime?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I've seen a couple in Sinnoh."

Mew nodded and turned back to the cave.

"Let's Transform."

I closed my eyes and felt my form glowing. When I opened them again, I was a Monferno. I looked at Mew, who had transformed into a red humanoid Pokemon.

"I've become a Charmeleon." She said. "They're very handy in situations like this. Let's head on in."

Once I walked into the cave, I was bombarded with the coldest breeze I had ever felt, even though I was a Fire Pokemon. Even the winters I had spent in Sinnoh was nothing compared to the coldness of the cave.

"M-master… w-what Pokemon are w-we going to see th-this time?"

I said through chattering teeth. Mew was shivering also, but spoke with an unfaltering voice.

"We're here to see Articuno, the Legendary Bird Pokemon that specializes in Ice attacks. I don't think the darkness could have gotten her. Nothing much could survive here."

I looked forward. Though the flame on our tails lit up the cave, there wasn't much to see. Just ice and rocks. Eventually we came across a flowing river. Mew looked at the dark water with sadness in her eyes.

"We'll have to cross it."

"Cross it?!" I yelled, my voice echoing. "B-but master! We'll freeze to death!"

Mew gulped and stuck one of her claws in. She screeched in pain and pulled it out.

"Yes… I fear so, Julian."

"C-couldn't you hold back the water with your power?"

Mew shook her head.

"That much power could very well make me faint. I lose some of my power when I Transform."

Then she snapped her… claws.

"I've got an idea! I'll just use my bubble!"

Then she glanced at me.

"Oh, wait. Julian would be stuck here. Hm…."

Then she snapped her claws again.

"Hey! Julian, do you know Protect?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not at the right level to learn Protect."

Mew sighed.

"Well, then, you'll have to Transform into me. Try to Transform into me straight from that form."

I nodded and closed my eyes. After concentrating my psychic energy, I became Mew.

"Excellent! Truly wonderful! Your talent for Transforming is developing wonderfully well!"

Mew (still a Chameleon) concentrated and a pink bubble surrounded her.

"Make the bubble surround you." She said. "Then follow me."

She jumped into the raging water, and was instantly swept away. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and suddenly a pink bubble surrounded me. I floated down into the water and was instantly pulled away from shore, heading towards the direction Mew had gone.

Even though the bubble that surrounded me gave off some kind of warm glow, it was getting colder and colder. Soon it was colder than it had been on land. I gasped in pain as the very air seemed to freeze. Looking outside of my bubble, I noticed that Mew's pink bubble had exited the river. Using my psychic powers, I floated out of the water and landed next to Mew. Suddenly I noticed that I couldn't turn the bubble off. …No… that wasn't it… I turned the bubble off… but a sphere of ice still trapped me inside! With a blast of psychic power, the sphere of ice cracked in half and flew off of me. I glanced at Mew, who had Transformed into her original self, and Transformed back into a Monferno. I looked ahead and saw a giant blue Bird Pokemon with ice frozen in her feathers.

"Mew… how nice it is to see you. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Mew shivered and said, "Articuno… darkness is spreading throughout the Pokemon world, possessing and corrupting regular Pokemon as well as Legendaries. So far they have Deoxys, Celebi, and Moltres. Along with three fourths of Zapdos' Electric followers. We need your help to exterminate the darkness. Will you help us?"

Articuno tilted her head, as if thinking.

"You know that I am a kind Pokemon, Mew. I have helped Pokemon as well as humans who get lost in my icy cave. You knew that I would help."

Mew smiled.

"It's good to have you on our team. I'll contact you as soon as we check on the other Legendaries."

Articuno smiled, then turned to me.

"Mew has told me that you are a male Kirlia. So, you are being taught by Mew?"

I nodded.

"Interesting. I have here…" Articuno gestured with her wing to a collection of stones. "a Dawn Stone. Would you like it?"

I looked at the stone, then glanced at Mew.

"D-do you think I should, Master?"

Mew smiled down at me.

"It would certainly help. Your psychic powers have matured enough. Evolving would give you a slight increase in your psychic energy… so yes, I think you should do it."

I adjusted the straps of my weights, which didn't feel heavy any more.

"Alright, Articuno. I'll become a Gallade."

I Transformed back into a Kirlia and grasped a Dawn Stone. Suddenly, power flowed into me I felt myself evolving and getting stronger. Suddenly, in a flash of white light, I evolved into a Gallade. I looked at the blades that were my arms and smiled. I looked at Articuno and bowed.

"Thank you, madam. It is wonderful to finally be a Gallade."

Articuno bowed her head and said, "You're quite welcome."

Mew turned to me and smiled.

"We must be going, Articuno. It was nice to talk to you again."

Articuno nodded.

"Goodbye."

Mew placed her paw on my back and suddenly we were standing near the opening of a giant cave.

"Regirock lives in this cave." Mew said, looking around. "But it's getting really dark. Let's spend the night here."

I nodded and we set up camp.

When I awoke, I felt better than I had in years. Being a Gallade, along with the psychic training I was doing, left me feeling like I was the strongest Pokemon ever. When Mew awoke, we looked back to the cave.

"Alright. I believe that it's time to meet Regirock."

I frowned.

"But, master, I sense two beings within the cave."

Mew frowned and concentrated.

"Hm… you're right. Perhaps Registeel is visiting. If that's the case, then we'll save some time. Let's go."

And we walked into the dark, rocky cave. As I looked around the dark cave, all I could see was rocks and an occasional crystal. I looked ahead and saw a Gardevoir, floating in mid air, watching us.

"Julian."

The Gardevoir said, unsmilingly. I felt I knew this girl.

"Hm… have we met before, madam?"

The Gardevoir gave a sort of smile and said, "You still think Gallade is the best evolution?"

I smiled, finally realizing who it was.

"Ah… Freda. How has the tribe been?"

Freda glanced at Mew and said, "Not good, Julian. Darkness has come and possessed almost everyone we know."

"And… my father?"

"Your father's dead, Julian. I'm sorry."

I looked down, a teardrop falling onto the ground.

"And… what are you doing here, Freda?"

Freda gave a small smile.

"When your dad came back from your trip, he was bragging about how you've become Mew's disciple, so I decided to try and find you after a while. I followed your psychic trail, but it wasn't easy. Your psychic energy changed every now and then. I suppose you've learned how to Transform?"

I nodded, and she gasped.

"Amazing. Anyway, after searching all night, I finally found you guys here."

I looked at her Gardevoir body.

"It seems you've been training since I've been away."

She blushed slightly and nodded. There was a rumble behind Freda and a rock-like Pokemon appeared.

"Regirock. How nice it is to see you." Mew said, floating towards him.

Freda floated next to me and muttered, "So, what's it been like, having Mew as a teacher?"

I smiled and said, "It's been excellent. I've learned how to Transform and I've seen tons of Legendaries. And I've gotten really powerful."

"So will you help us, old friend?" Mew was saying to Regirock.

Regirock studied Mew for a couple of seconds, then said in a robotic voice, "I shall help you, Mew. It is the least I can do for you, my friend."

Mew bowed and said, "Thank you. We must be going now. I shall contact you as soon as I talk with the other Legendaries."

Regirock nodded, and then sat down, becoming perfectly camouflaged with the rest of the cave.

Mew turned to me and Freda and said, "I suppose you want your little friend to come with us?"

I smiled sheepishly and said, "If it's not much trouble, master."

Mew sighed and said, "She'll slow us down, Julian. You know that, don't you?"

"Please master. She won't be that much of a burden."

Mew sighed again and said, "Fine. She can come."

Then she studied Freda.

"Her power isn't as great as yours. She won't be able to Transform… but perhaps she could be useful."

Mew placed her paw on our shoulders and suddenly we were next to a different, much, much colder cave.

"This is Regice's cave. How about I go in and convince Regice while you stay here and catch up with your girlfriend?"

I bowed and said, "If that is what you wish, master."

Mew turned away and floated into the cave. I sat down on a rock, Freda right next to me.

"So you can really Transform?"

I nodded.

"Show me."

I closed my eyes and concentrated, becoming an exact copy of Mewtwo.

"Who's _that?_"

"His name is Mewtwo." I said in a new, deeper voice. "He's a Legendary Pokemon that I met with Mew."

I transformed back.

"So… what happened to your family, Freda?"

"My family was possessed. They attacked me."

"How did you escape?"

"I Teleported away."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

I looked down at my feet.

"You know, when you evolve into your final form, the tribe law says you get to change your name."

I looked at her. I had forgotten that law.

"From now on I've decided to be known as Star. Did you change your name?"

I shook my head.

"Actually, no. But I think I'll become Stun."

"Stun? Why Stun?"

"It just has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I mean, why Star?"

Star ignored the question and turned away.

After a couple of seconds she said, "You know, I really like you, Stun."

I looked at her with surprise.

After a couple of seconds I said, "Well… I-I really like you, too, Star."

Star smiled and turned to me, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips into hers. After a couple of seconds we pulled apart. Star and I were smiling. Suddenly, Mew came back.

"Hello, you two. Did I miss anything?" She said with a misceivious, knowing smile.

Star blushed, but I said, "Not at all, Mew. Was Regice willing to join our cause?"

Mew nodded, but looked disturbed.

"Regice told me that Registeel and Latios have been possessed."

Mew looked around.

"We need to make sure Latias is okay. With her brother taken, I think Latias would be next on the list."

I nodded and Mew put her paws on Star and I. Suddenly we were standing in a huge valley, a huge red Pokemon being surrounded in darkness.

"No!" Mew yelled.

The darkness was slowly moving towards Latias. Latias tried to shoot the darkness with Hyper Beams, but they went right through. As quickly as possible, I Transformed into Articuno. I opened my beak and used Ice Beam, freezing the darkness solid. Mew and Star stared at me, openmouthed.

"The darkness is freezable?" Mew said in shock. Then she smiled at me. "Wonderful, Julian, really wonderful! Couldn't have done it better myself!"

I turned to her and said, "If you don't mind, master, I'd like to be called Stun from now on."

"Stun? A fine name."

Then she turned to Latias.

"Are you alright, Latias?" Latias nodded, looking at me.

I Transformed back into myself and looked back at Latias.

Latias bowed her head and said, "Thank you for saving me, young Gallade. What would you like in return?"

I shook my head.

"I don't need anything, madam."

Latias smiled.

"Ah… a gentleman. But surely there is something… how about a dip in the Pool of Psychic Energy?"

I looked at her in confusion.

"The Pool of Psychic Energy?"

Latias nodded.

"That's right. Legend has it that long ago a band of Psychic Legendary Pokemon got together and sacrificed themselves to become the Pool of Psychic Energy. It's said that anyone who bathes in the pool will gain the most powerful Psychic energy in the history of the world. Even your master, Mew, hasn't bathed in the pool. No one has. But I believe you deserve it."

I bowed.

"Thank you, my lady. I would very much like that."

Latias nodded and gestured to the pool behind her.

"Here it is. We shall let you have your peace."

I felt the straps of the weights on my chest, which felt like a part of my body at the moment, and slipped the weights off. I had never felt so light. I felt wonderful! I walked to the pool as the three Pokemon left and jumped in.

Many times afterwards I've tried to describe the feeling of being in the Pool of Psychic Energy. But I couldn't. Not really. My skin felt alive. Waves of energy washed over me as my mind absorbed it all. After the bath, I felt at my strongest. I could do anything! I could fight Mew and win! In fact…. I turned to my master when she had come back.

"Feeling stronger?"

I nodded.

"Master… I would like to battle you."

She didn't seem surprised.

"Of course. If you want. But remember what it means if you win. You'll no longer be my student. If you win, you'll be able to do whatever you want."

I nodded, and we started.

Mew threw a Psy Beam at me, but I Teleported behind her and unleashed a Leaf Blade. The leaf slashed through the air and cut Mew across the chest, leaving a long slash, and a trickle of deep red blood.

"Heh."

Mew said, pain evident on her face.

"Pretty good, disciple. I expected nothing less."

Mew instantly Transformed into a huge, dragon-like Pokemon.

"Charizard." Mew explained. "An extremely powerful form."

I smirked and closed my eyes, Transforming into Regirock. Being Regirock was very interesting. I "saw" through the braille-like markings on my face, and I noticed everything. I raised my boulder-like hand and unleashed a Hyper Beam. Mew yelped and unleashed Flamethrower, but my Hyper Beam was too strong. The two attacks clashed for a while, but by adding a Thunder attack, Mew's Flamethrower disappeared and my Hyper Beam/Thunder combo hit her, causing Mew to fly back and slam into a tree. Although I had used a lot of power, I didn't feel tired in the least. Mew stood up, burns all over her body.

"Hmph. Wonderful. You've gotten really powerful, Julian. I concede defeat."

I Transformed back into my regular form and smiled. Mew looked at me sadly.

"You're no longer my student. You've surpassed me at an unbelievable rate. Congratulations."

Mew floated up to me and said, "What're you going to do, now that you're master-less?"

I glanced at Star and said, "I'm going to go rescue my tribe."

Star and I were heading towards our tribe. We were in Sinnoh and had gotten a lead that our tribe was causing chaos in the mountains. I smiled at Star and she smiled back. We were kind of together, now that we were all alone.

I looked to the mountains and said, "You think we can get to them by nightfall?"

She shook her head.

"Probably not. It would take forever to climb to the peak."

"We could Teleport there."

I shook my head.

"If it's true, and they're up there, the concentrated psychic energy would make it difficult to Teleport up there."

"So… we camp down here?"

I nodded, and set up a makeshift tent with my power.

"Why… only one?"

Star asked, looking at me questioningly.

"Oh… well… I can make another one for myself if you wish…."

Star smiled playfully and gestured to the tent. I smiled, and joined her. I walked into the tent as Star lay on the ground, her cloak off. I slowly leaned down and kissed her, my tongue entering her mouth. Our tongues danced a duet.

The next morning I was awoke by the morning sun on my face. I turned to my left and saw Star's naked form. I smiled and slowly got up, trying not to disturb her. I walked outside and looked up at the mountaintop. It would be a real dangerous and long journey to get to the top. I walked to the base of the mountain and sighed. I heard a rustle behind me and turned around to see Star walking out of the cave.

She smiled at me and said, "Hey… you're up."

I smiled back and said, "Yep."

I looked back to the mountain.

"Ya ready to start?" I asked, jumping onto a rock that was sticking out of the mountain's surface.

Star smiled and nodded, slipping her cloak back on.

I hopped from rock to rock, as Star slowly levitated upwards. As I was climbing, I looked to my right and spotted a small herd of Elekid, Electabuzz, and Electivire. As I looked at them, they glared back at me, surrounded with a black aura. The biggest Electivire glared at me and yelled. He raised his arm and a yellow-and-black lightning bolt shot out and almost hit me. I raised my own arm and used a psychic attack that threw him threw the air. He slammed into a rock and growled. The other twenty Electubuzz and Elekids growled at me. A small Elekid with a little scar across his eye growled at me the loudest. Just as I was about to attack, a loud screech sounded threw the air and Zapdos appeared.

Zapdos glared at the herd and said, "I am extremely disappointed in all of you. I command you to stop attacking at once."

An Electabuzz shook his head and said, "We do not take orders from you anymore, Zapdos."

The Elekid with the scar raised his hand and shot a little Thundershock. It couldn't have hurt, but Zapdos looked shocked and hurt… emotionally.

"Bolt… have you changed that much? You were… my favorite Pokemon. Has the Darkness corrupted you so much that you forget our bond?"

The small Elekid growled and shot another Thunderbolt. I closed my eyes and concentrated, transforming into a Gastly. I gulped and floated over to the herd.

Zapdos spotted me and said, "What-? Who are you?"

I simply smiled and floated into Bolt.

The sensation was thrilling. Our minds fought for control. At first I was winning, because my psychic energy was so great. But then I hit a brick wall. It was the darkness. I pushed with my mind, only to be pushed back. I sighed and called upon the power I had gained from the Pool of Psychic Energy. Painfully, I pushed away the wall and possessed the Elekid. Looking through the Elekid's eyes was amazing. Everything appeared as if it was surrounded by an electrical field. I smiled and looked up to see a cloud of dark haze. I charged up the most powerful Thunderbolt I could in this little body and zapped the cloud. It made an unholy shriek of pain and imploded. "Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air and exited the Elekid's body. The Elekid blinked for a little bit, then looked at Zapdos.

"Z-Zapdos? Where am I?"

Zapdos smiled and looked at me.

"This Gastly saved you, Bolt. Who are you?"

I smiled and Transformed back to my original form.

"Ah. You're Mew's apprentice."

I shook my head.

"Not anymore."

Zapdos looked at me in shock and disbelief.

"What? No Pokemon has ever passed Mew's class so quickly."

I shrugged and looked behind me to see Star.

"Hey, Star! C'mere!"

Star floated over and I said, "This is Zapdos, the Electric Titan. Zapdos, this is Star."

Zapdos nodded and said, "Perhaps we can get more acquainted after we've taken care of the rest of this herd."

I looked at the rest of the group, who were glaring at us, and said, "Yes, that might be wise."

I smiled and Transformed into Mewtwo, ready for battle.

After we were done, there were a lot of yellow and black bodies and a huge cloud of darkness that was slowly drifting towards us. I smirked and Transformed into Articuno and froze the cloud solid.

Zapdos smiled at me and said, "Impressive. You Transform even more fluidly than Mew herself."

I bowed my Articuno head and said, "Thank you for your kind words, Zapdos."

And I Transformed back into myself. Slowly, the herd of the Elekid evolutionary line got up, groaning in pain.

Zapdos smiled at me and Star and said, "Thank you both very much. I am in debt to you."

Zapdos glanced up and said, "Hm… I sense a huge concentration of darkness above.

Zapdos looked back at us and said, "Good luck, you two."

I nodded and Transformed Mew.

"Thank you."

I said, and I floated up, Star right behind me.

After a couple of seconds, my sixth sense started going haywire, and I rose up and saw a herd of Ralts, Gardevoir, Kirlia, and Gallade. Not just _any _herd. _My _herd.

The herd spotted me and the biggest Gallade, who I recognized as Sheath, my father's old friend, came up to me and said, "The Legendary Mew? Why are you here?"

I looked down at them through Mew's eyes and said, "Yes… I am the Legendary Uncapturable Mew. I command you to stop possessing these Pokemon, darkness."

The Pokemon looked at each other, then Sheath looked back at me and said, "Wait… you are not Mew. Your psychic pattern is different. You are someone that my… _host _used to know."

"Host?" I said, surprised. "You sound like a parasite."

Sheath looked at me with cold, black eyes and said, "Yes… I remember… you are Julian. You are much stronger, no doubt, but I recognize you."

He smiled evilly and said, "Since you are not Mew, you pose no threat. We shall leave the Fire Pokemon to take care of you and your…." He glanced at Star. "_Mate._"

He nodded to the Pokemon behind him and, as one, they Teleported away. After they were gone, a huge herd of Arcanine, Growlithe, Magby, Magmar, and Magmortar stepped up, their eyes glowing black and their teeth barred. I glared at the huge herd and Transformed back into my regular form. I raised my blade-like arms and faced them.

"Ready, Star?"

Star looked a little pale, but nodded. I smiled evilly and rushed forward.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: I am sorry for ending my last chapter that way. I cut it off in the middle of a sentence. Darn. Bad vampire. I thank Farla and Captain Black Night for their comments, especially the Captain. And, Farla, yeah. I know about the rules of paragraphing. I was just lazy. But, here, I fixed it for ya. I mean, god, what are you, the Simon of ? Well, anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter._

Although Star fainted a couple of enemies, I did most of the dirty work. When we were finished, I had a couple of burns and we were surrounded by the fainted bodies of the Fire Herd. I looked to Star and saw her lying on the ground, gasping for air.

"Star?"

I walked over and examined her body.

"Oh… my… god."

Her arm was badly burned, and she had a long cut running across her forehead that spewing out blood like a geyser. Reacting quickly, I Transformed into Mewtwo and placed my hand on Star. Concentrating on all of my mental powers, blue psychic energy flowed from my palm and into Star's wounds. I grunted with effort. It was one thing to heal yourself. It was a completely other thing to heal someone else. I sighed and opened my eyes, releasing my psychic powers. I smiled with relief when I saw that the burn on her arm was completely gone and the cut on her forehead was now a healed, white scar. She was breathing normal, too. Then, my brow furrowed in confusion. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't been affecting _one _Pokemon with my healing powers. I had been affecting _two. _I studied Star's belly and scanned Star with my powers again. Yes… yes….

"Oh my god…." I gasped, opening my eyes and releasing my powers.

I Transformed back to my regular self and sat next to Star's unconscious body. I started thinking. This could only mean one thing. Star… was… _pregnant. _With my egg. I gulped and didn't move until Star woke up an hour later.

Star slowly sat up and said, "Huh. That's weird. I'm not hurt at all."

Then she turned to me.

"Hm? What's wrong, Stun?"

My face was probably pale. I slowly turned my head to face Star.

"I healed your wounds…"

She smiled and said, "You managed to reverse Recover? That's amazing!"

I nodded slowly and said, "I found that when I was healing you, I wasn't healing _one_ Pokemon. I was healing _two._"

She looked at me in confusion.

"… What does that mean?"

I gulped and said, "I… uh… double checked myself, and I'm sure. You're… pregnant."

She looked surprised, and then looked down at the ground.

"I'm… pregnant?"

I nodded slowly.

"That… that can't be. Can it?"

I didn't answer.

Star looked to the sky and said, "This is amazing. I can't believe it."

"Yeah. It really is."

Star looked into my eyes and leaned forward. Slowly, I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto hers.

After we parted, she leaned her head on my shoulder and said, "So, what now?"

I sighed and looked to the heavens.

"I'm not sure. I need to be with you, I know that, but I also need to follow our tribe and vanquish the darkness that plagues our world."

Star sniffed, and I looked down to see tears in her eyes.

"Well… I guess I'm behind you no matter what you choose."

I gritted my teeth and cursed myself. I wasn't supposed to be hurting Star. Gallades were meant to be caring and helpful to their mates when they were pregnant.

I sighed and said, "I'll stay with you. No matter what. I'll help raise our child."

Star smiled and said, "Thank you, Stun."

And we stayed that way until the sun fell and we fell asleep.

The next morning, I was awakened by a pink glow washing over my body. I groaned and got up, careful not to disturb Star's sleeping body. I looked to the source of the glow and saw Mew, who was using a slight Flash attack to wake me up. She smiled when I woke up and turned the Flash off.

"Hello, Stun. I hope your sleep was pleasant."

I nodded and Mew continued. "I apologize for waking you, but I need you to come with me for a little while."

I took a step backwards and said, "Um… what do mean, a little while?"

Mew shrugged and said, "Oh, about a year or so."

I shook my head and said, "I can't. I have to stay here."

Mew looked at me, a little frustrated.

"What do you mean, you can't go?"

"I'm sorry Mew, but Star is pregnant. I have to take care of her. And she can't come with us in her condition, so I have to stay with her."

Mew shook her head.

"Stun, I understand how you feel, but think of it like this: it's your child, or the entire world."

I shook my head.

"It doesn't work like that, Mew."

"No, you're right. Because without you, there's still a good chance that your child will survive. But if you don't come with me, the whole world will end up dieing and no one will survive. Including your offspring."

I looked at Star with tears in my eyes.

"Mew," I whispered. "please don't make me make this choice. I can't."

Mew looked at me with fury in her eyes.

"Stun. You _must _make this choice. The future of the world hangs in the balance and only _you _can tip the scale."

I looked back at Star, and Mew said, "Stun, I'm sorry about this, but if you don't come with me, I will have to _force _you."

I sighed and said, "Mew… can't I at least say goodbye?"

Mew scowled and said, "No. I'm sorry. We have to leave _now_."

And she placed her paw on my forehead and Teleported me away.

After a flash of light, I was standing outside an erupting volcano.

"Mew!" I yelled, as lava fell from the sky. "How could you?!"

Mew looked down at me and said, "I'm sorry, Stun. But you need to figure out where your priorities are."

I looked up at the lava and thought, _She'll wonder where I am when she wakes up. I… deserted her. _That thought brought tears to my eyes and I brushed them away.

I looked up at the erupting volcano and said, "So why are we here?"

Mew looked up to the volcano and said, "Inside this volcano is a Legendary Pokemon named Heatran. The volcano is usually dormant, but lately it's been erupting like this. It disturbs me. We must figure out why this is happening."

I nodded and trudged up the volcano, to the top.

Once I reached the top, I was bombarded with heat that rivaled the sun. Without slowing down, I Transformed into a Magmortar and jumped down, into the magma. I hit the lava with a splash. The heat didn't affect me now that I was in this new body. I swam downwards into a cavern under the lava and swam until I reached a hollow room filled with air. I submerged and looked around. In the middle of the room sat a gigantic Pokemon that naturally gave off a glow. It was as if it was made of magma. The creature made a strange sound as it breathed. Kind of like wind whistling through a tunnel. Its eyes were closed, as if it were sleeping.

Mew submerged right next to in the form of a Magmar and said, "That's Heatran. He's been expecting us."

I nodded and got out of the magma pool. Mew hopped out and said, "Hello, Heatran. How have you been?"

Heatran opened its eyes and said in an old, male voice, "Mew. I knew you were coming. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Mew nodded and said, "Yes, Heatran. Why has your volcano been erupted like it has?"

Heatran sighed and said, "It is not me. It is… my followers. You notice they were not here. Usually I have an army of Fire Pokemon guarding my volcano. But they have left. They were taken over by the darkness. Then they decided to follow Groudon, who has also been taken. Groudon is the reason for the eruptions. I believe Entei has also been taken. I am the only Legendary Fire Pokemon left. Moltres, Entei, Ho-Oh, all of them. They were all taken by the darkness."

Mew looked down, sadness in her eyes.

"That's… horrible, Heatran. All those Legendaries…. I am truly saddened."

Heatran nodded and said, "Yes. It is an awful thing. Soon the darkness will be able to take over the world."

Mew nodded and said, "Thank you for your time, Heatran."

Heatran nodded and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. Mew jumped into the magma pool and I followed after her.

An hour had passed, and, according to the sun, it was about 10:00. Star would definitely have woken up by now. I Transformed back to my regular self and looked down sadly.

Mew sighed and said, "Well, I guess we should go find Celebi."

I shook my head and said, "No. _You _can go find Celebi. You have no need for me. You can fight off an enemy if you had to. You don't need me. _I'm _going to go find Star."

Mew turned to me and said, "Stun, don't make me fight you."

I glared at her and Transformed into Heatran.

"Bring it on, then." I said in Heatran's old voice.

Mew glared at me and Transformed into Deoxys in his Attack Forme. I shot a fireball out of my mouth at Mew, and she dodged it just in time. Then, she Teleported behind me and unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam. I grunted in pain and shot as powerful a Flamethrower as I could. It hit Mew, and she screamed in pain at the heat. As my attack hit her, I Transformed once again into an Electivire. I raised my arm and unleashed a Thunderbolt attack just as my Flamethrower finished hitting her. She screamed once again, and then looked at me in shock.

"You… you can't transform that quickly. Not even a Ditto can. That's impossible."

I shook my yellow head.

"Nothing's impossible."

Then, I Transformed back to my regular self, nodded to Mew, and Teleported away, back to the mountain I had left Star at.

When I reached the mountain top, I wasn't surprised to see that Star wasn't there. I closed my eyes and concentrated all my psychic powers on finding her psychic trail. I "saw" that she had woken up, looked around for me, then, after sitting down for a while with her face in her hands, she had Teleported away. I cursed. This was going to be so much harder because she had Teleported. How was I supposed to know where she had gone? I sighed and sat down. This was bad. I had hurt Mew, I had lost the girl I loved, and now I had no idea where I was supposed to go. I looked down at my feet and saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

_"Dear, Stun,_

_Hopefully you manage to read this before I give birth to our baby. I have no idea where you have gone, and it troubles me. Perhaps someone stole you away. Perhaps you just left me. But if you read this, I will be staying at Cinnabar Island until the end of the week. I hope you come to me soon._

_ Love, Star."_

_Author Note: Alright, there it is. If anyone has an idea or suggestions, please feel free to review my story. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: Sorry, guys. A short chapter this time. By the way, Captain Black Night is y favorite person on Fanfiction right now because he/she gives me very positive reviews. Now I just have to read his/her 30-Something chapter story. Might take a while. Well, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3!_

I crumpled up the note and stood up. Focusing on my psychic powers, I Teleported to Cinnabar Island.

When I got there, I was shocked by how hot it was. The heat was indescribable. It was so hot, the sea that surrounded the island was starting to boil. Heatran's volcano hadn't even been close. The sun seemed brighter than normal. Sweat dripping off my brow, I looked around for Star.

And I found her. She was lying on the ground, gasping for air. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, trying desperately to search for water. I stumbled over to her, already more thirsty than I had ever been in my life. Gasping for air, I reached her. I placed my arm on her head and concentrated, Teleporting us away as far as I could.

Which was Pallet Town. I gasped for air and fainted, lying next to Star.

When I awoke, I was surprised to find myself lying in a tent. Star was lying next to me and had a wet cloth on her forehead. It was still hot, but not nearly as hot as Cinnabar had been. I sat up, indescribably thirsty, and found a water bottle. I smiled and drank some of it, saving the rest for Star. I looked at her. She was breathing normally, which was good. Suddenly, a voice rang out through the tent.

"I see you've awoken."

I jumped and a Haunter appeared.

"Hey. What's up?"

"What's… up?"

The Haunter smiled and said, "You Gallades are so formal. You've never even heard someone say 'what's up?'"

I shook my head, then looked back at Star.

The Haunter smiled again and said, "You and your mate are very strong. I didn't think either of you would survive."

"Where am I?" I asked the Haunter, turning back to him.

"You're still in Pallet Town, don't worry."

"Do you know why Cinnabar was so hot?"

The Haunter nodded, looking troubled.

"It's Groudon. That Legendary Pokemon has gone insane. A couple days ago, he said that he was taking over Cinnabar, and it's been scorching there ever since."

I nodded, and took the water bottle, slowly trickling the water into Star's mouth.

Star stirred, coughed, and opened her eyes.

"Stun?"

I smiled and nodded, setting down the bottle.

She smiled and said, "Where… where are we?"

"Pallet Town. I managed to Teleport us here."

"It was so hot."

"I know. It's Groudon."

She looked confused.

"Groudon the Land Maker?"

I nodded.

"He's been taken over by the darkness."

"I thought you left me."

"I'd never do that. It was Mew. She took me away."

Haunter looked at me strangely.

"Mew the Uncapturable?"

I nodded.

"Yeah… that's Mew, alright."

"What… what did she want with you?"

I looked at the Haunter and said, "Darkness is plaguing our world as we speak. I'm Mew's ex-apprentice. She wants me to help her defeat it."

The Haunter frowned and asked, "What does this darkness do?"

"The darkness possesses a Pokemon, completely controlling them. So far, it's taken my tribe, Heatran's followers, and almost all of the Legendary Pokemon."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: Here's Chapter 4! Hope everyone enjoys it. Please review!_

The Haunter looked around the tent and sighed. "You know, I've lived here in this tent for two years, not doing anything."

Then, the Haunter smiled at Stun.

"Do you think I could join you in your journey?"

Stun looked to Star, who nodded.

Stun looked back to the Haunter and said, "Sure, Haunter. You can join us. After all, you saved our lives. If not for you, we would've died of dehydration. My name's Stun, and this is Star."

The Haunter nodded and said, "My name's Necro."

Stun and Necro shook hands, and Necro said, "So, where will we be going now?"

Stun looked at Star and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what our next step will be, Necro."

Suddenly, a Flash lit up the outside, and we went outside to see what had caused it, Star in my arms.

Outside of our tent stood Mewtwo, its naturally angry-looking eyes studying us.

"Stun." His voice rang out in our minds. "I need you to come with me."

I shook my head.

"If Mew put you up to this, Mewtwo, you've-"

"Mew has nothing to do with this." He interrupted, looking a little more angry. "I'm afraid the news in Johto are worse than we feared. I want you to become _my _apprentice now. I'm going to teach you the most powerful Normal attack there is."

"Hyper Beam?"

Mewtwo nodded gravelly.

"And after you accomplish Hyper Beam, I want you to be taught by Deoxys."

I looked at Mewtwo in surprise.

"But… but isn't Deoxys possessed by the darkness?"

Mewtwo shook his head.

"How little you know, Stun. There are two Deoxys'."

"Oh." I said, setting Star down. "Well, what would Deoxys teach me?"

Mewtwo smiled a little and said, "You are lucky. Deoxys is the master of Double Team. Each image becomes an actual clone, that can think on its own. Of course, the clones are significantly weaker, but I'm sure it would still be useful."

I nodded, looking down.

"Can… can Star and Necro come with us?"

Mewtwo studied the pregnant Gardevoir, then the Haunter.

"No. I'm sorry, Stun, but a pregnant Gardevoir would slow us down significantly."

I looked at Star.

"Star, I… I want to go, but…."

"Then go." Star said with a sad smile. "I'll wait here for you to return with Necro."

I nodded, then said, "Thank you, Star."

I gave her a farewell hug, then stepped up to Mewtwo.

"Alright, Mewtwo. I'm ready."

Mewtwo nodded, placed a paw on my forehead, and we disappeared.

Next thing I know, Mewtwo and I are standing in an open field, trees surrounding us in a giant, grassy circle.

Mewtwo raised his hand, and a white orb appeared in it. With a grunt, the orb transformed into a long, white beam that caused some trees to explode suddenly.

"That is Hyper Beam." He said, breathing heavily.

"First, you concentrate all your psychic energy into an orb. This _will _tire you out. There's no doubt about it. Then, keep pumping energy into the orb, aim, and fire."

I nodded, and searched within myself. I had a lot of psychic energy, just waiting to be released. An orb started to grow in my hand.

But it wasn't like Mewtwo's orb. It was white, of course, but it was rapidly growing bigger and bigger, until it was bigger than me.

"What-" Mewtwo said, shocked. "How… how is that possible? It's too big!"

And it kept getting bigger. Soon, it was the same size as Mewtwo, and I could barely hold onto it.

"This… this is impossible!" With a smirk, I shot the orb forward, causing a whole legion of trees to be instantly wiped out.

I looked to the bunch of burned twigs that was left and swelled with pride.

But, instantly, I got a huge headache, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Stun?"

I was awakened to the sound of Mewtwo's voice.

"Stun, are… are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I had never felt so devoid of psychic energy. Mewtwo was standing over me.

"Mewtwo? What… what happened?"

"Stun… that was amazing! Never before have I seen a Hyper Beam that powerful. Not even Mew is that powerful. I wonder… I wonder what this means…."

I groaned again and grabbed my head.

"My head… it feels like it's splitting in half. It… it hurts."

Mewtwo smiled and said, "That's normal for your first time."

"Ohh…"

Mewtwo smiled again and said, "Still, it is amazing. Now, we go to Deoxys."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Well… at the risk of being Hyper Voiced by __Adurna Rider of Kveykva__, here's Chapter 5, the second chapter of the day! Please… calm down, Adurna Rider… I don't wanna be Hyper Voiced. _^-^ 

As I walked north with Mewtwo, I started up a conversation.

"Hey, Mewtwo, how come we're walking? Why don't we Teleport?"

Mewtwo looked down at me and said, "It's better training if we walk. Teleporting isn't much of a challenge. Besides, there's no hurry. Where we're going is too cold for the darkness to live."

I nodded and said, "You never told me what was going on in Johto."

Mew two sighed in my head and said, "I'm afraid that Entei, Ho-Oh, Suicune, Celebi, and Raikou have been taken over by the darkness. Lugia is the only one that hasn't been taken, because he lives under the ocean. You should have seen Johto. There's darkness everywhere."

"Really?" I said, astonished. "Then… then how did you manage to escape without being taken?"

Mewtwo looked down with a dark expression on his face.

"It would seem," Mewtwo began. "that the darkness cannot posses Pokemon that have been created by humans."

"What?!" I said, surprised. "H-Humans made you?!"

Mewtwo nodded and said, "Yes, young Gallade. Humans wanted to create the ultimate Pokemon ever. I was the successful experiment. I was created by Mew's DNA. But the humans wanted me to be their slave. So I destroyed them. Mew found me. Through a string of events that I won't get into, Mew found me, we battled, and I realized the importance of human and Pokemon life. Mew and I have become friends. And now, here we are."

"Wow." I said. "That's amazing. Human technology can even create Pokemon as strong as you."

Then, I realized something.

"Do… do you think the darkness could've been created by humans?"

Mewtwo stopped so suddenly, I almost hit into him.

"Hm…" Mewtwo said, deep concentration on his face. "It… it certainly is possible, Stun. It certainly is. But I don't know. I'm not sure if we'll ever know."

And he continued on.

I followed closely and said, "So, if the darkness can't take over Pokemon created by humans, does that mean that… Porygon can't be taken over?"

I had only heard the name once, and I had almost forgotten it.

Mewtwo nodded and said, "Yes, that's what it means. I found a colony of Porygon and Porygon2 in an abandoned city in Johto. There was no darkness there. None at all."

……….

After about an hour of walking, a Froslass walked across our path.

"Oh, Mewtwo. Please, can you help us? My friend is trapped under a fallen tree. Please help him!"

Mewtwo nodded and said, "Please, lead the way, Froslass."

The Froslass nodded and said, "Please follow me."

And we followed the Froslass until we reached a clearing. Suddenly, the Froslass turned around and shot an Ice Beam, freezing our feet to the ground.

"What-?" Mewtwo asked, surprise in his voice. "What is the meaning of this, Froslass?"

The Froslass smiled and a Dusknoir floated up to us.

"Good job, Freeze."

The Froslass, apparently named Freeze, giggled.

The Dusknoir laughed and said, "So, we've captured the powerful Mewtwo. I'm sure he's got some treasure for us somewhere."

"Stop." A voice called out from behind the Dusknoir.

The Dusknoir turned around to see a Rotom floating behind him.

"B-Boss! I thought you were sleeping!"

The Rotom looked at the Dusknoir and said, "You know we don't take from Legendaries, Skull. They're too powerful."

Skull looked down, ashamed.

"S-Sorry, boss."

The Rotom floated up to Mewtwo and I and said, "I apologize for this, Mewtwo and Gallade. My henchmen have the combined IQ of a peanut."

Mewtwo nodded slowly and flicked his hand, causing the ice around our feet to shatter. Freeze yelped.

"Y-You mean he could've broken free at any time and kicked our butts?"

We ignored Freeze's comment and looked to Rotom.

"Who are you?" I asked the Rotom.

The Rotom looked down at me and smiled.

"My name is 1011. Rotoms have numbers for names. But you can call me Loll. Everyone does. This is my gang. We capture Pokemon and steal whatever treasures they have. We haven't gotten a good haul in years, though. Just some berries, and they're worthless to us, as we don't eat. Well, I eat, but I only eat electricity. What we try to look for is technology." Then, Rotom looked down sadly. "But, of course, no Pokemon has any technology. The most we've found is a Game-Boy Color. I don't even know _what _that Bulbasaur was going to do with it."

Rotom floated back to his friends and said, "We're sorry for taking your time, you two."

And they floated away.

"That… was freaky." I said, staring after them.

Mewtwo nodded, and we continued on.

……….

After another hour, we finally made it out of the forest. Even though we'd been traveling north, it was still pretty hot.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and said, "So, where are we now, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo looked around and said, "We are close to Snowpoint City."

I looked at him with surprise.

"S-Snowpoint? But… but it's too warm to be Snowpoint! Snowpoint has blizzards year-round!"

Mewtwo nodded. "Snowpoint _did _have blizzards year-round. Now, it seems, those days are over."

"Do you think it's Groudon?"

Mewtwo shrugged.

"Groudon would be the obvious first choice, but it could just as easily be Moltres or Entei."

Mewtwo shook his head and said, "Anyway, that's not why we're here. We can let the other Legendaries take care of it. Regigigas lives here. I'm sure he can take care of it. We have to continue north."

I nodded, and we continued past what was once the snow-covered plains that surrounded Snowpoint City.

Slowly, the heat wave passed, and we encountered colder weather. The temperature dropped until, once again, we found ice and snow.

Mewtwo smiled and said, "We're close. I can sense him. You try it."

I nodded and closed my eyes, concentrating. I could "see" Deoxys close by. I opened my eyes and looked up, to see Deoxys appear out of thin air. He was in his Normal Forme. Slowly, he descended, standing on the slippery ice in front of us.

"Mewtwo. How great it is to see you, my friend. What is the news on the outside world?"

Mewtwo shook his head.

"Not good, I'm afraid. All Johto Legendary Pokemon, aside from Lugia, have been taken. And all Fire Legendary Pokemon, aside from Heatran, have been taken. Your friend, the other Deoxys, has been taken. Latios has been taken, and so has Registeel. We're not sure about Manaphy and her colony of Phione, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, Girantina, Kyrogre, Regigigas, or Cresselia."

Deoxys shook his head.

"This is… truly dark times for our world." Then, he looked at me. "Who is this?"

Mewtwo looked at me and said, "This is Stun. He's Mew's newest ex-apprentice. We need you to teach him your special Double Team expertise."

Deoxys nodded, his eyes smiling.

"Of course. I would be honored."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: Wow. The third chapter in one day? I'm insane! But I hope you enjoy this, __Adurna Rider Kveykva, Captain Black Knight, and… uh… Almiarater.._

The next day, Deoxys faced me and sighed, its eyes closed. Mewtwo had entered the Distortion World in search of Giratina.

Deoxys opened his eyes and said, "Interesting, Stun. I sense great power in you. It's strange. Never before have I met someone with as much hidden power as you." Deoxys inhaled and continued. "Alright. First, do a regular Double Team."

I nodded and concentrated. I had learned Double Team at level 11, before I had even evolved into Kirlia. My copies appeared and surrounded Deoxys, creating a circle.

Deoxys looked at the copies and nodded in satisfaction.

"Good… good. There's nothing wrong with these images. But watch _my_ Double Team."

I watched as Deoxys floated upwards and concentrated. Images appeared, but they weren't just images, they were _clones._ Exact copies of Deoxys, except they were all colored gray. The Deoxys lowered onto the ground and the only colored one, the original one, smiled.

"These clones aren't perfect. I've manipulated Double Team for years, but I can't seem to make them perfect. If you'll notice, they have limited intelligence. They can't speak. However, they can do any attack that I can."

Me and my images nodded as one.

Deoxys concentrated again, and the clones disappeared.

"Alright. You're turn. Turn off Double Team."

I closed my eyes and my images disappeared.

"Good. Now, try doing Double Team again, but this time, concentrate all of your psychic energy. All of it. I want the well empty. Every… single… ounce of energy."

I nodded slowly, studying Deoxys.

"Uh… Deoxys… are you ok?"

Deoxys' eyes widened and said, "Oh, yeah, I'm alright. I just want you to use your full potential."

"Ok…."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I started to do Double Team, but then tapped into the psychic energy. The "well" that Deoxys spoke of seemed infinitely deep. I sighed and did Double Team, dragging my psyche along with it.

After a couple of minutes, I felt devoid of energy. My eyes still closed, all I could hear was Deoxys' gasp of astonishment. I sighed and opened my eyes. Deoxys was spinning around, eyes opened wide at all the clones surrounding him. There seemed to hundreds of clones that looked exactly like me, right down to the right colors. I gulped and walked up to one of the clones. Just like with the Hyper Beam, I was exhausted and felt a splitting headache. The first clone I walked up to blinked and stared at me.

"Hello." I said to it.

"Hello." It said back.

Deoxys gasped again.

"I-Intelligence. Actual intelligence. I can't believe it."

As one, me and all of the clones turned to Deoxys and smiled. Just to be sure, I touched the clone I had talked to on the shoulder.

I smiled and concentrated. The clones disappeared.

Deoxys looked at me strangely and said, "I've been working on that for years. And you've accomplished more in one night. If I hadn't seen it, I would've thought it impossible. But, there's one more thing Mewtwo told me to teach you."

I looked up at Deoxys.

"One more thing? What would that be?"

Deoxys shook his head.

"I'll explain in the morning. But right now, you must rest. I know you must be tired from your little experiment."

I nodded and sighed, sitting down on the ice. My headache had dulled a little, but I still felt drained and tired. I Transformed into a Monferno and fell asleep.

……….

When I awoke, I was kind of cold, but I would have been much colder if I hadn't Transformed.

I Transformed back and saw Deoxys, who was standing over me.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Well, I'll teach you what Mewtwo wanted me to teach you."

Deoxys transformed into his Defense Forme and faced the open air.

"He wanted me to teach you how to open a portal into the Distortion World and then join him. If you succeed in this, then you'll be the first Non-Legendary that can force a portal to the Other World."

Deoxys raised his hands and a black orb appeared between them. The orb floated forward slowly and exploded into the air, and with a large, _"BOOM!" _a portal appeared.

With another wave from Deoxys, the portal disappeared.

Deoxys sighed and turned back to me.

"And that's basically how you do it. I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly, like you do with everything else. But it is a little trickier. You have to concentrate on your psychic energy, and the space in front of you, and also distorting the space."

I gulped and nodded, closing my eyes and concentrating.

I raised my hands like Deoxys had and concentrated on all the things Deoxys had said. Slowly, I could feel an orb growing in between my hands. I smirked a little and continued, careful not to let my concentration slip. The orb, ever so slowly, inched away from my hands and entered the space in front of me. There was a huge explosion, and I felt a strange warm wind that hadn't come from this world. I opened my eyes and saw that the portal had been opened.

Deoxys looked at me and nodded.

"Good job."

I nodded back and walked through the portal, entering the Distortion World.

……….

The first thing that hit me when I walked through the portal was how hot the Distortion World was. It was easily as hot as Cinnabar Island had been. But strangely, it was comfortable. The Distortion World was dark and the gravity was strange. There was less of it here. I felt strangely light. I looked to my left and saw Mewtwo, who looked back at me, astonished.

"Stun? There's no way you could've learned Deoxys' Double Team so quickly! And you couldn't have learned how to make a portal. It's simply impossible!"

I looked at Mewtwo in confusion.

"What do you mean, Mewtwo?"

"I've only been here five minutes!"

"Really? That's weird. Back home, it's been about 24 hours."

"T-Twenty four hours?! A whole day?! Wow. Time moves differently here then it does there. But... but still! It only took you a day to learn all that?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Wow. I didn't think it possible." Mewtwo faced forward and continued, "Alright, then. Let's find Giratina."

I laughed and we continued on.

……….

Traveling through the Distortion World was difficult. In some places, the gravity was so light that I could literally fly. In other places, the gravity was normal, and in other places, the gravity was actually increased, so I felt that I weighed hundreds of pounds. And there was no pattern to these changes. One moment, I would be flying, and then I would slam to the ground, weighing one thousand pounds.

"God…." I said, through my teeth as I was crawling across the ground. "This is… hard…."

Mewtwo was struggling on the ground next to me and said, "Use your head, Stun. You can Transform into the lightest Pokemon you know."

"Oh, yeah!" I said happily.

And so I Transformed into a Gastly.

In my new body, I was able to move around more freely and laughed as Mewtwo was still struggling behind. With my new freedom, I found Giratina quickly.

Giratina stared at me in pure silence. I kind of freaked me out. Slowly, I floated down and Transformed back to my regular form. If this surprised Giratina, he didn't show it. He just continued to stare at me.

When Mewtwo finally crawled up, however, Giratina spoke in our minds, "Mewtwo. How nice to see you. How is your world?"

Mewtwo gulped and slowly stood, saying, "Not good, Giratina. Our world is being attacked. Almost all of the Legendary Pokemon have been possessed and are being used to take over the world."

Giratina looked at Mewtwo in confusion.

"Darkness? I don't have any problems like that here. But you want me to help you, don't you?"

Mewtwo nodded and said, "Please, Giratina. We need your help."

Giratina slowly shook his head.

"No. I am sorry, Mewtwo, but I do not belong to your world. Therefore I am not going to interfere. Besides, imagine if I am taken over. Then my world would be taken over by this… darkness. I'm sorry, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo nodded, as if he had been expecting this, then said, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Come on, Stun, let's go."

And he raised his hand, creating a portal back to my world.

……….

When we made it back to my world, Mewtwo sighed and placed his paw on top of my head.

"It's sad, Stun, but it seems Giratina isn't going to help us."

I looked up to Mewtwo and said, "Why did you just leave? We could've _convinced _him to help us."

Mewtwo shook his head and said, "Do you know what happened to the last Legendary Pokemon that argued with Giratina?"

"No."

Mewtwo sighed.

"Neither do I."

And we walked on.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Note: __Sorry I didn't post anything for a while, guys. I was at my dad's house and… well, let's leave it at that. Here's Chapter 7!_

"So, where are we going next?" I asked Mewtwo as we set up camp for the night. We had walked for most of the day

Mewtwo was about to answer, but stopped.

"Stun… do you sense that?"

I frowned and concentrated.

"Hey… yeah… what is that?"

I looked up and to the left, and saw a pillar of smoke.

"A… fire?"

Mewtwo nodded, then added, "Yes, but that's Pallet Town."

As soon as he finished "Town", I was gone.

……….

I Teleported to Pallet Town, and looked around, spotting Necro's trampled tent. The sky wasn't visible, the smoke seemed to cover it all. I coughed and gasped.

"S-Star? Necro?"

I looked around, but couldn't see anybody. I couldn't sense anybody, either.

"Star? Star!"

When no one came, I yelled to the heavens, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Mewtwo appeared next to me and said, "She's not here, Stun."

"Then where is she?!"

Mewtwo looked around.

"I'm not sure. Whatever did this is truly evil, to have burned down Pallet Town."

He coughed because of the smoke and continued.

"Perhaps the darkness got to them."

I shook my head, my eyes tearing up.

"No. That's not true. It can't be true."

"I'm not saying it is, Stun. But it certainly is a possibility."

"No. That's not what happened."

I started to get angry. Fury enveloped my body. Involuntarily, the blades on my arms elongated, which happened whenever a Gallade was angry. I looked over my shoulder at the trampled tent, the burnt trees surrounding Pallet Town, and the rubble that used to be a couple of houses.

"No… the darkness…."

Mewtwo looked at me.

"Stun… please calm down."

Without thinking, I whirled around and Slashed Mewtwo's chest opened. Mewtwo's blood washed over me like a wave. Shocked, I stared at the thick red blood that was all over my body, then at Mewtwo.

"Mew… two…."

Mewtwo groaned, then glowed with an otherworldly light, using Recover. Slowly, Mewtwo got back up, his chest all healed.

"Mewtwo… I'm sorry…."

Mewtwo raised his paw and I was lifted into the air.

Slowly I floated close to Mewtwo's face and he said, "Stun, you are very, _very _lucky that I don't kill you right now. Mew has been helping me deal with my… anger issues, but that was just too much. I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave you now."

With a flick of his paw, I flew through the air and slammed through one of the burned trees, and into another one.

I groaned and slowly stood back up.

"Ow…. Geez."

I walked back to Pallet Town, to see that Mewtwo was nowhere to be found.

"Star."

Without thinking, I Transformed into a Charizard and yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I opened my mouth and screamed as I shot out jets of flame.

……….

When I had finally calmed down, I used Deoxys' Double Team attack. There was now three Gallades.

"Alright, guys. We need to think. Where would Star and Necro go if they were in trouble?"

The other two Gallades frowned and thought.

"Well," The second one said. "I don't think Star would go very far. But, then again, what if she's been possessed by the darkness?"

I used my Psychic attack to make him fly away. He disappeared, a small dot in the sky.

"Any… _good _guesses?"

The other double shook his head, frightened.

……….

I sighed and looked around Pallet Town one last time before Teleporting to the first place I could think of: Cinnabar Island.

When I reached the island, I was once again brought to my knees by its heat and dryness. Quickly, I Transformed into a Charmeleon. Once I was accustomed to my new body, I couldn't feel the heat. Being a Fire-type had its advantages.

After walking around the island for a couple of minutes, I saw that Star wasn't here, either. I was about to Teleport away again when the ground started to rumble and a huge crack appeared under my feet. I fell down, screaming.

……….

I fell for what seemed like forever, then levitated so I wouldn't crash into the ground. I looked around the dimly lit area and gasped. Even though I was still a Charmeleon, the cavern I was now in seemed way hotter than Cinnabar Island had been. I breathed in the air that seemed to be on fire. Groudon sat in the middle of the cavern, giving off a weird red light.

Groudon looked at me and growled.

"You… what are you doing here? What do you want?"

Groudon was giving off a dark aura. I could sense the darkness within him.

"Grou… Groudon. Please… fight the darkness. Please…."

Groudon gave off another growl and said, "You are not a regular Charmeleon. I sense something… more."

"What?" I panted. Sweat dripped off my lizard-like body. "But… but you're a Ground-type Legendary Pokemon. You… you can't 'sense' things."

Groudon chuckled and said, "How little you know about the darkness. The darkness gives its host small psychic abilities. I can sense things. That's about it. I can't Teleport or move things with my mind."

I panted and said, "You… you're horrible. Where's Star, you piece of crap darkness?"

Groudon frowned and said, "Uh… Star? Who's that?"

"You know who I'm talking about! A Gardevoir that you captured in Pallet Town!"

Groudon's frowned deepened and he said, "Uh… no. The darkness has not taken a Gardevoir any time soon. And I'd know. The darkness has a hive mind. I know what every other piece of darkness is doing. No one's taken a Gardevoir from Pallet Town."

"Wha- But, but then where is she? You… you're lying!"

Groudon sighed and said, "Uh, are you going to leave my cavern, or am I going to have to kill you?"

"Oh, no, Groudon." I said. "It is I who is going to kill _you_."

I started to Transform back to my regular form, but as soon as I left the Charmeleon body, I instantly caught on fire.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I ran around the cavern.

Groudon watched me like I was stupid.

Quickly, I managed to Transform into a Magmortar.

Groudon just stared at me.

"You know…" He said. "usually I'd be surprised that a Charmeleon just Transformed. But that was really stupid."

"Shut… up."

I aimed my cannon-like hand at him and unleashed a Flamethrower.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author Note: Hey, guys! Here's Chapter 8! There's gonna be some new Eeveelutions in this chapter that actually belong to my best buddy, Captain Black Knight. Please review!_

Groudon raised his hand and absorbed the attack.

"You know, I don't have time for this. The Great Movement is soon."

"Great Movement?"

Groudon nodded and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, I was standing in a grassy plain surrounded by forest. The grass was pure green and extremely healthy. With a sigh, I Transformed back to my regular form.

"What are you doing here?" I spun around and was shocked to see a Pokemon in the shadows. It was just staring at me.

"Um… I…."

The Pokemon stepped forward, to reveal a Pokemon that I've never seen before. It had red eyes, rigid ears, and had silver-colored fur. Its two tails had black stripes running along them, and a razor-like crest rested on its head.

"What… what are you?"

The Pokemon tilted its head and asked, "What are _you? _A Transforming Gallade?"

I nodded and said, "Um… I'm Mew's ex-apprentice."

The Pokemon smiled.

"Mew… now there's a name I haven't heard for a while. You see, the Uncapturable Mew doesn't come here."

"Where… where is _here? _And what are you?"

The Pokemon looked around the plain and said, "This is my island. Well, _our _island. Eevee Island. It belongs to me and the other Eeveelutions."

"You're an Eeveelution?"

The Pokemon nodded and said, "Yes. I am a Chromeon. The Steel-type Eeveelution. My name is Silver. There are quite a few other Eeveelutions that I doubt you've seen. Come with me."

Silver started to walk away and I hurried after her.

……….

After walking for a couple of minutes, we reached another clearing. In the clearing, there were Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, more Chromeon, and some other Eeveelutions that I didn't recognize.

Silver stopped and sat at the outskirts of the clearing and said, "This is my herd. We call ourselves the Forest Clan. We're not the only herd on this island." She pointed to an Eeveelution I didn't recognize and continued. "That is a Toxeon, the Acid Pokemon. It's a Poison-type Eeveelution."

The Toxeon had a purple body that was a much darker shade than an Espeon, its tail and ears were kind of wispy, like a Leafeon, and its fur seemed to literally drip with poison. It had grey eyes and spikes on its neck accent.

Silver pointed to another Eeveelution and said, "And that is a Terraeon, the Desert Pokemon. They're the Ground-type Eeveelution."

The Terraeon she was pointing to was colored brown and had a kind of fluffy fur that looked like it was covered in sand. It had a short tail, ears as big as an Eevee's, and bright blue eyes.

Silver got back up and trotted to the center of the crowd. I followed.

When she got to the middle, she cleared her throat and said to the crowd, "Can I have everybody's attention?"

She didn't even have to speak up. Immediately every Pokemon's head turned to Silver. Silver was clearly the leader.

Silver nodded and continued. "Yes, thank you. We have some news! A stranger has appeared on our island." She glanced at me. "Please treat him nicely. He is very powerful. I know you Espeon can sense it."

Several Espeon nodded their heads, staring at me with interest.

"He is Mew's one and only apprentice!"

There were several gasps and the Pokemon started whispering to each other.

"Yes, yes! Please, everybody!"

Everybody turned back and stared at Silver.

"Um," I said, immediately catching everyone's attention. "actually, I'm Mew's _ex_-apprentice."

"Right." Silver said, turning back to the crowd. "Please, I want all of you to treat our stranger with respect and kindness. His name is…."

"Stun." I said.

"Right, Stun. I will now go back to the council. You all can go back to your business."

Everybody started doing what they were doing before Silver had showed up.

"Come with me." Silver muttered.

I followed her into a cave that was lit by a fire. Despite the heat source, the cave was still chilling. Silver sat around the fire, and I sat across from her.

I could sense two other forms, and I said, "Alright, guys. You come out now."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and I saw a Flamethrower attack coming towards me. I yelped and raised my left blade, taking the blow.

"How dare you talk to us like that, Gallade."

A Toxeon stepped out of the shadows, followed by a Terraeon.

The Toxeon growled at me and said to Silver, "How dare you allow a stranger into our midst? Who knows what he might do? That Flamethrower would have knocked out a rampaging Tyranitar. But he took it and wasn't fazed."

The Terraeon chuckled and said in a deep voice, "Maybe you aren't as powerful as you think you are, Acid."

Acid hissed at the Terraeon, then walked back into the shadows, going to the deepest, darkest part and pouting.

Silver smiled and said, "This is Stone, the male in our council, and that's Acid. It's best to stay on her good side."

Stone sat next to me and said, "So, what is your name, Gallade?"

"I'm Stun."

Stone nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you, Stun."

"So, how does your council work?" I asked Stone.

Stone chuckled and lay down with a yawn.

"I'm tired. Silver, explain it to him, will you?" And he closed his eyes.

Silver nodded and said, "We three have equal power over our Pokemon. They all listen to us. We used to have more Eeveelutions in our council, but they all died in battle, and we are left. When we die, the council will be chosen again."

Sleepily, Stone said, "Personally, I hope Acid goes first."

I could hear Acid mumble angrily in her corner.

Silver smiled and I asked, "So, how do the council members get chosen?"

"The best fighter of each Eeveelution will become a member. The best Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, and so on." She looked at me from across the flames and said, "Now, it's my turn to ask questions. How did you get here?"

I shrugged and said, "I have no idea. Groudon must have done it."

"Groudon? The Legendary Pokemon?"

I nodded.

"Yep. He's been possessed by the darkness. It's-"

"Possessing Pokemon. Yes, we know."

"What? How?"

"The darkness has attacked other herds. It has yet to come to ours, however. So… why were you talking to Groudon?"

"I thought that the darkness might have taken my… mate. Her name was… _is… _Star."

"Star?" Silver frowned, thinking. "I'm sorry. I haven't heard of a Star. I assume she's a Gardevoir?"

I nodded, and looked sadly into the flames.

Silver walked around the flames and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry for your loss. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. I nodded and heard something coming from outside. I sensed something, too. Something familiar….

"Star!"

I ran out side at breakneck speed and saw Loll, Skull, and Freeze, the thieves I had seen in the forest with Mewtwo.

They were hovering around a Gardevoir who had here hands tied behind her back and a gag around her mouth.

Not just _any _Gardevoir. Star.

"Star!"

I yelled, running up to Loll.

"What are you doing to Star?!"

The Rotom looked at me with surprise.

"Oh, hey. You're that Gallade that was traveling with Mewtwo. Star? You mean the Gardevoir we've been trying to sell?"

"What?!"

Star looked at me and was trying to shout, but the gag prevented any words from escaping.

"You've been trying to sell Star?!"

"Oh, so she's a friend of yours? We thought she might be important to someone."

"Give her back!"

By now, there was a crowd of Eeveelutions surrounding us.

"Uh…" Skull said to himself. "she's that guy's friend… maybe I shouldn't have had my fun with her."

I froze. Every single cell in my body stopped.

"What… did you say?" I said through clenched teeth.

Loll laughed nervously and said, "Oh, you know Skull. Always saying things he doesn't mean."

I glared at Loll and my blades extended automatically.

Loll nervously laughed again and said, "Those blades will go right through us."

I Transformed into an Electivire and glared at the three.

I yelled and unleashed the most powerful Thunder I could muster up. The three screamed in pain and disappeared.

I ran over to Star and ripped off her gag and the bindings that covered her hands.

"Stun?" She said with a smile. "Finally, you found me."

I smiled and kissed her.

When we parted, I said, "What did they do to you?"

Star shook her head and said, "I don't know. Somehow, they cut off my psychic powers. I couldn't Teleport away. Necro was working for them."

I shook my head, disgusted. "You can't trust anyone."

"Where are we, Stun?"

I smiled and showed her the crowd of Eeveelutions.

"This is Eevee Island. But you have to tell me something." I said, turning back to her, my mood fouled. "What did Skull mean when he said he had 'fun' with you?"

Stun shook her head and said, "I… I don't really want to talk about it."

"They had sex with you?"

Star nodded and I growled. "They had sex with a pregnant Gardevoir. Those… those…."

Without finishing my sentence, I growled and a nearby tree exploded instantaneously.

It was easy to tell that Star was pregnant. Her belly was much bigger than Stun had last seen.

"Do you… do you think the egg will come out soon?"

Star patted her belly and said, "Yes, I think so."

I nodded and smiled.

_And there it is! Hope you enjoyed it._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Note: This is the Vampire. What's up? Like before, I didn't create Chromeons, Toxeons , or Terraeons. They were made by Captain Black Knight. But I did make Draceons, and Aereons._

That night, I awoke in the Council's Cave to find Silver standing over me.

"Stun." She whispered.

"What? Silver? What time-"

"Shh!" She looked around. "You have to be quiet or else Acid and Stone will wake up. I want to show you something. Hurry."

I groaned and looked to my left to see Star's sleeping form.

I got up and followed Silver out of the cave and into the night air.

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" I whispered to Silver.

Silver looked up to the night sky and said, "It's time for the great Lugia Festival."

"Lugia Festival?"

Silver nodded. "It's a holiday we on Eevee Island celebrate each year in honor of the great Lugia. He should be coming soon, along with the Aereons and Draceons."

"What are those?"

"Aereons are the Flying-type Eeveelutions and Draceons are the Dragon-type Eeveelutions."

After waiting a couple of minutes, there was a loud roar overhead and Lugia flew over our heads, descending to the clearing. Surrounding him was some of the strangest Eeveelutions I had ever seen.

The Aereons, I assumed, had red-and-brown feathers instead of fur and two gorgeous, magnificent wings. They also had pitch-black eyes and pointy ears that were held back at all times.

The Draceons had green scales instead of fur and scaly wings that were slightly smaller than the Aereons. The Draceons also had bright green eyes and pointy, poison-dripping fangs.

Lugia looked down at us and said telepathically, "Hello, Silver. Who is this? I didn't know Gallades were allowed here on Eevee Island."

Silver smiled and bowed her head.

"It is nice to see the Ocean-Bringer Lugia once again. This is Stun. He's-"

"Mew's old apprentice. Mewtwo told me about you. It's nice to meet you, Stun."

I bowed and said, "It is nice to meet you, also, Lugia."

Lugia nodded and said, "Silver, I trust you have everything ready for the festival?"

Silver nodded and said, "Yes, Lugia. Everything is ready."

"Excellent. I will be waiting in the temple, as always, and my subjects shall stay with you."

Lugia lifted off and flew to an ancient temple in the distance that I hadn't noticed before.

Silver and I stared at the Aereons and Draceons while they stared back at us.

A Draceon and Aereon stepped forward.

The Draceon said, "Silver. Nice to see you again."

Silver nodded and answered, "Nice to see you, too, Green. And you, Pink."

The Aereon nodded. "Sister."

"Sister?" I said, surprised.

Silver nodded. "Pink and Green are my sisters, and the leaders of their groups."

Green and Pink nodded.

"Good to meet you, Stun." Green said.

A Draceon stepped up behind Green and said, "So, you're Mew's old apprentice? I'd like to battle you."

Green stepped aside and said, "This is Slither. Our newest member, and already our best warrior."

Slither was the biggest of the Draceons and he looked like he could kill a Legendary Pokemon.

"Um… I don't know…."

Silver shook her head and muttered, "You have to accept the fight, Stun. It's Draceon law."

I sighed and said, "Alright, fine."

Slither smiled evilly and said, "Ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

My blades extended.

……….

Slither and I stared at each other for some time, until Slither opened his mouth and unleashed a Hyper Beam. Instantly, I Teleported behind him and Transformed into a Chromeon. I had no idea what a Chromeon could do, because I had never seen one in battle.

_Well, _I thought. _It's gotta have the basic Steel attacks. _

I raised one of my tails and unleashed a powerful Iron Tail on Slither.

Although I had hit him with everything I had, Slither barely seemed fazed.

Slither whirled around and opened his mouth, shooting out a Flamethrower.

I dodged and used Crunch. I bit down hard on Slither's leg, but his scales acted as armor. I hurt my teeth more than I hurt Slither.

I extended my claws and used Scratch, but his scales protected him again.

I Transformed back to my regular form and fired up my own Hyper Beam.

It grew… and grew… and grew….

And then I fired it at Slither.

Slither yelped and was entirely engulfed by the attack.

After the beam subsided, Slither still stood.

It was obvious that he was hurt. There were burns all over his body and he had labored breathing.

He growled and said, "Fine. I guess you've gotten stronger than I had originally thought."

"What?"

Slither's form glowed and he became Mew.

"Mew!"

Mew nodded and looked down.

"You've beaten me again. Even when I didn't hold back. Even when I gave it my all. You've beaten me."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Mew. Will you finally stop chasing me?"

Mew glared at me and said, "Stun, you don't understand. There is a great prophecy about you. Please, Stun. At least consider coming with me. You must get even stronger. If you don't… there's a good chance that you'll die. The prophecy… it says that you'll have to battle the most powerful, evil Pokemon ever. A Pokemon older than even Arceus. You must continue to train."

I nodded. "Fine, Mew. I understand. But you won't be training me. _Other _Legendary Pokemon will."

Mew's eyes narrowed and she said, "Fine."

And she Teleported away.

The Aereons, Draceons, and even Silver stared at me with a mixture of shock and astonishment.

"You…" Said Silver. "You beat the Uncapturable Mew. That's never been done."

I stretched my arms and said, "That's not the first time I've beaten her, either."

There were gasps of astonishment and Green asked me, "How many times have you beaten her?"

"Twice." I said. "But I've battled her three times. The first time I won, the second time no one really won, and this would be the third."

"Wow."

The Pokemon were whispering.

Green and Pink stepped forward, and Pink said, "We would be honored if you would travel with us, even for a short time. Lugia can help train you."

I smiled but shook my head.

"Sorry, guys. I can't do that. My mate is pregnant and I have to stay with her."

Green nodded and said, "Well, we respect your decision. And may your kit be born healthy."

I bowed and said, "Thank you."

Suddenly, there was a scream from the Council's Cave.

It was Star.

……….

I ran into the cave and saw Star lying next to a multi-colored egg. It was blue with red, yellow, and black triangles. This in itself was unusual. Ralts' eggs were usually just blue. Star was breathing heavily as she looked up at me with a smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and said, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her. "I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Author Note: Here's the next chapter. It's a snow day, so I'm just writing as much as I can._

The next day, I sat in the cave, cradling my egg. I had stayed up all night, making sure the psychic patterns coming from the egg was normal and that there weren't any problems. Star had fallen asleep right after she had given birth.

Star slowly stirred and opened her eyes.

"Stun?"

"Yes?" I said with a smile, the egg still in my arms.

"Is the baby alright?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. She's doing just fine."

"She?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure she's female. That's what I keep getting, anyway."

Star smiled and said, "Thank you, Stun, for being with me."

I smiled and nodded. "No problem. I'll always be here for you, Star."

Star felt her now normal-sized belly and said, "Wow. I feel pretty light. I had gotten used to the extra weight."

Star got up and looked to Silver.

Silver had been watching me take care of my egg all night, and she still hadn't moved.

"Silver? What are you doing?"

Silver smiled and said, "I'm making sure that a clumsy _male _doesn't hurt your baby in any way. This is natural for us Eeveelutions. Whenever a male takes care of a kit, the mother has to keep a close eye on them. Just in case something happens. Males are as childish as a kit."

Star giggled a little and said, "And did Stun do a good job taking care of her?"

Silver nodded. "Surprisingly, yes. Stun's a careful male. I never thought I'd see one."

I chuckled and stared down at my egg.

I concentrated and said, "Hey, I think she's close to hatching."

"What?!" Star and Silver ran over. "How can you tell?!"

"She's starting to have actual thoughts. Not just feelings. Plus, look."

I pointed and Star saw a couple of cracks in the egg's shell.

"Oh, man. What do we do? Do we just let her come out? What do we do when she comes out?"

"Calm down, Star. When she's ready, she'll come out." Silver said. "And then, when she's born, we check to make sure she's healthy, and then she'll do the rest."

"Hey…" I said, watching a couple more cracks run across the egg's surface.

"What?" Star asked.

"I'm getting a lot of intelligence. A newborn shouldn't be this smart. It's… unnatural."

"Our baby's unnaturally smart?"

I nodded. "I know it sounds weird, but it's true."

More cracks appeared, and the baby shot out of her egg.

But my baby was colored differently than the average Ralts. Instead of white skin, she had black. Black as night, as a matter of fact. Black as… Skull's.

"Oh… god."

She even had what looked like a yellow face on her stomach.

"My child… has been mutated… because of that…."

Star placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know she looks bad, but please calm down."

Silver nodded. "Yes, Stun. You must calm yourself. Everything happens for a reason. Perhaps that Dusknoir was meant to affect your child this way. Maybe she will be stronger than even you."

"How… how can you tell me to calm down? Skull… Skull mutated my child. Now she's part Psychic, part Ghost-type."

The child tilted her head and said to me, "Hello. Are you my father?"

I had underestimated her intelligence.

"Y-yes. I'm your father. And this," I pointed to Star. "is your mother."

The girl nodded.

"And who am I?"

"You're…" I looked at Star. She shrugged. "You're Berry."

"Berry?" She said, as if testing it out. "Okay. I'm Berry."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You're Berry."

……….

I stood outside the cave and looked to the sky. The Lugia Festival was going on. Eeveelutions of all kinds danced and played around a roaring fire as Lugia looked down at them and smiled.

Star walked up to me and said, "So, what now?"

I knew what she meant. According to our tribe's law, Berry was supposed to go to Star and I was supposed to leave.

But I didn't want to leave.

"Star…" I said, sadly looking up at Lugia. "I'm sorry. According to Mew, I have a dangerous future. She said that if I don't train, I'll die battling some ancient, powerful Pokemon. I think that… it might be best if Berry stayed with you and I left to go train with some other Legendaries."

Star looked down sadly. "I understand what you're saying, Stun, but it still hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry, Star."

Star sniffed and said, "It's okay. I always knew this was how it was going to play out. Goodbye, Stun."

"Star?"

I looked around, but she was gone. She had Teleported away with Berry.

I sighed and looked back up to the sky.

……….

After the festival had finished and everyone had gone to sleep, I walked up to Lugia.

"Yes, what is it, Stun?"

"I was wondering if you would allow me to learn under you for some time."

"You wish to be my apprentice? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lugia. I wish to train under every Legendary Pokemon."

"Hm…" Lugia thought for a moment, then said, "well, I suppose there might be something I can teach you. Fine. This should be interesting. Tomorrow, when we leave, you can come with us."

I nodded and said, "Thank you, Lugia."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author Note: Hey, thanks for the positive comments, everyone. Here's kind of a… shorter chapter. And a new Eeveelution! Please continue to review!_

_And I don't own Pokemon._

The next day, Lugia looked over all of the Eeveelutions and said, "Thank you all. This has been a wonderful Lugia Festival. May this land forever be untouched by humans."

The crowd of Eeveelutions cheered.

Lugia nodded to me and lifted into the air, the Draceons and Aereons following up. I Transformed into an Aereon and followed Lugia.

We took off, the wind ruffling my feathers.

I followed Lugia and the two groups of Eeveelutions, going as fast as I could just to keep up. After a couple of seconds, we reached the beautiful, blue, ever-expanding ocean. Lugia flew in a wide circle and a whirlpool appeared in the ocean. Lugia flew into the ocean, and we followed close behind.

After hitting the water, I suddenly found myself standing in an underwater cave with the other Draceons and Aereons. Lugia floated above us.

"All you Eeveelutions may go back to your fun and games. Stun, let us go train."

I nodded and transformed back to my regular form.

I followed Lugia to a deeper part of the cave.

It was a pretty big part of the cave, and the walls were scorched.

"This is where I've perfected my signature move, Aeroblast." Lugia said. "I'm going to teach it to you now."

I nodded.

Lugia faced a wall of the cave and said, "You have to keep the power down, or else you'll bust through the rock wall and my cave will flood."

I nodded, but was distracted. My sixth sense was going into overtime, sensing Ghost Pokemon.

"Lugia… what is that I sense?"

Lugia looked around and said, "Oh, yeah. That must be the Ghouleons."

"Ghouleons?"

Lugia nodded. "Yes. Ghouleons are the Ghost-type Eeveelution."

When he finished his sentence, a Ghouleon appeared.

She looked like an Eevee, but she was a little bigger, she had a purple haze surrounding her, her fur was partially see-through, and it looked like she had no eyeballs.

The Ghouleon opened her mouth and said, "Yes. I am a Ghouleon. My name is Helio. Nice to meet you."

I nodded, a little creeped out. "Yes… nice to meet you, too."

The Ghouleon nodded and disappeared.

Lugia smiled and said, "Ghouleons aren't as creepy as they look. They can actually be pretty good, loyal friends."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, well, I've had some bad experiences with Ghost Pokemon."

Lugia nodded. "I understand." And faced the cave wall again. "Ready?"

"Yep."

Lugia opened his mouth and a yellow-orange ball formed. Lugia started to glow blue, and multiple yellow beams shot out, becoming a single, destructive beam. The beam hit the cave wall and dissipated, forming a new scorch mark on the wall.

"And that's how you do it." Lugia said. "You have to push all of your psychic energy in front of you. Hold it there and let it get stronger, then throw it forward full force."

I nodded and faced the wall, controlling my breathing and concentrating on my power.

I called upon my psychic energy and pushed it in front of me, like Lugia had said. A small, orange-yellow ball formed, but it started growing bigger. When I felt it was an appropriate size, I threw it forward.

Multiple beams shot out, combining and becoming a single beam that caused the cave wall to explode. Lugia screamed and flew towards the Draceons and Aereons.

"Come! We must leave!"

I was slammed back by the force of the rushing water and I crashed into Lugia. Lugia fell over and the Eeveelutions were swept away by the current, Lugia and I following right behind them.

We were swept out of the cave, and the next thing I know I'm laying on the shores of Johto.

Lugia sadly looked down at the waves.

"Where will we find another home that the darkness can't get to?"

"I-I'm sorry, Lugia."

Lugia shook his head. "I suppose it's my fault, Stun. I should've trained you on open land, instead of in our home. I just didn't expect your power to be that strong the first time you did it."

Lugia sighed and turned to his Eeveelutions.

"Come, friends. We must go find another home." Lugia lifted off, the Aereons and Draceons flying with him.

I gulped and looked down. Apparently, I was _too _powerful.

I sighed and Teleported to Latias' home.

……….

When I reached Latias' nice, lush, green valley, Latias was floating in midair, training. She stopped when she saw me.

"Oh, hello, Stun. How have you been?"

I smiled and said, "It's nice to see you, Latias. I'd like you to teach me one of your skills."

Latios looked at me and said, "Uh… skills? What do you mean?"

"You know… like your best attack, or something."

Latias smiled and said, "Oh! I know just what to teach you! Watch this."

Suddenly, Latias became invisible.

"Wow! Latias, how did you do that?"

Latias shrugged and said, "Latias and Latios are born with this ability. But I'm sure I could teach it to you. It's just a little psychic energy and concentration."

"Okay."

Latias smiled and said, "Okay. For you, this shouldn't take too long to learn. You've got _plenty _of psychic energy. Concentrate on becoming your surroundings. It's kind of like Transforming, but… not really."

"Okay…."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. My surroundings… and myself. My surroundings… and myself. My surroundings….

Suddenly, my body felt tingly and warm. It felt similar to Transforming. When the feeling stopped, I looked at my body and… couldn't see it.

"Cool!"

Latias nodded and looked to where she thought I was.

"Yes, it is. I'm amazed by how fast you learn, Stun. It's… incredible."

I became visible again and said, "Thank you, Latias. I'm sure invisibility will help me in battle."

Latias laughed and said, "Well, you're perfectly welcome, Stun. I hope to see you soon."

I nodded and Teleported away, to find Kyrogre the Ocean Giver.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author Note: Captain Black Knight, I agree with you. Stun seems to be getting too powerful too quickly. I'll have to fix that. In the next chapter. And about the Ghouleons, well, think about it. There's gotta be an Eeveelution for every type. Including Fighting and Bug. Ooh… a Bug-type Eeveelution. Interesting._

When I reached Latias' nice, lush, green valley, Latias was floating in midair, training. She stopped when she saw me.

"Oh, hello, Stun. How have you been?"

I smiled and said, "It's nice to see you, Latias. I'd like you to teach me one of your skills."

Latios looked at me and said, "Uh… skills? What do you mean?"

"You know… like your best attack, or something."

Latias smiled and said, "Oh! I know just what to teach you! Watch this."

Suddenly, Latias became invisible.

"Wow! Latias, how did you do that?"

Latias shrugged and said, "Latias and Latios are born with this ability. But I'm sure I could teach it to you. It's just a little psychic energy and concentration."

"Okay."

Latias smiled and said, "Okay. For you, this shouldn't take too long to learn. You've got _plenty _of psychic energy. Concentrate on becoming your surroundings. It's kind of like Transforming, but… not really."

"Okay…."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. My surroundings… and myself. My surroundings… and myself. My surroundings….

Suddenly, my body felt tingly and warm. It felt similar to Transforming. When the feeling stopped, I looked at my body and… couldn't see it.

"Cool!"

Latias nodded and looked to where she thought I was.

"Yes, it is. I'm amazed by how fast you learn, Stun. It's… incredible."

I became visible again and said, "Thank you, Latias. I'm sure invisibility will help me in battle."

Latias laughed and said, "Well, you're perfectly welcome, Stun. I hope to see you soon."

I nodded and Teleported away, to find Kyrogre the Ocean Giver.

……….

After searching the Hoenn region for two days, I finally found Kyrogre. He was lying in a pool of water that was inside a cave. There were deep scars in its back.

"Kyrogre?"

Kyrogre opened its eyes and looked at me. "Oh. You. Mew told me about you. You're the one in the prophecy, aren't you?" His voice sounded very old. "And I heard that you've been trying to learn something from every Legendary Pokemon. Is that correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, Kyrogre. Do you… have something to teach me?"

Kyrogre shifted in his pool and said, "I'm afraid not, son. I'm old and frail. I don't really have much teachin' in me."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Kyrogre. I'm sure someone else will teach me something."

As I turned, he said, "Wait." I turned back and continued. "It's not much, but I can teach you how to make it rain. Rainy Day is my specialty."

"Um… okay." Kyrogre glanced upward and it started to rain inside the cave.

"Try it. Lots of Pokemon can do it. There's nothing to it. Just concentrate on the Water element."

I nodded and concentrated not only on my psychic element, but, like Kyrogre said, on the Water element. After standing there and concentrating for a couple of minutes, it started to drizzle. Inside the cave.

"Good. Good. I'm afraid that's all I can teach you. See these scars on my back?" I nodded. "These were given to me by Groudon. Our struggle has lasted since we were both born." Kyrogre sighed and continued. "Even though we are mortal enemies, I hate seeing him under the control of the darkness. Please, Stun. When you fight him… please make sure that you save him."

I nodded and said, "I'll do my best, Kyrogre. Don't worry."

Kyrogre smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

……….

I walked out of Kyrogre's cave and sat on a nearby boulder, considering where to go next. After thinking it over a couple of minutes, Mew appeared with a flash of pink light.

"Hello, Stun."

I sighed and said, "What do you want, Mew?"

Mew frowned and said, "Now, is that any way to treat your old master? I thought Gallades were supposed to be polite and courteous." When I didn't say anything, Mew continued. "Anyway, I came because I wanted to talk to you, Stun. I heard that you've trained under a lot of Legendaries." I nodded. "Good. It seems you've started following my advice. But I think you should _hear _the prophecy yourself."

"Um, okay. What's the prophecy?"

"Well… long ago, when Pokemon and humans were still struggling to live in peace together, I had a vision. The very first Future Sight. The greatest prophecy of all time. It told of a hero. A hero who would someday save the world."

"You… didn't see any images? Like, you're not sure if _I'm _the hero or not?"

Mew shook her head. "No, I didn't see any images. It was just words. It _was _the first Future Sight, after all. And I am sure that you're the hero. I'm positive. Listen to the prophecy."

So, Mew cleared her throat and began the prophecy.

"_When evil grips the world with icy claws,_

_A hero shall be born, and answer the calls._

_Trained under the Legendary Pokemon, he shall fight_

_The Demon who trains under the night._

_With the help of the Pure Pokemon , he shall win._

_The Pokemon who loses will commit the sin._

_The Demon Pokemon, in all its glory,_

_Will kill, and make it gory._

_But then, the Demon will be stunned._

_And will fall into the pit of despair._

_Forevermore, the hero will be feared_

_And shunned by its fellow friends._"

I gulped and said, "So… you're _positive _I'm the hero?"

Mew nodded. "I'm sure. Who else could it be?"

I shrugged. "Well… if it is me… then it sounds neat and all… but what about the last two lines?"

Mew shook her head. "I don't know. When you defeat the evil, I suppose that the other Pokemon will fear you."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes, and a human stepped out.

"No way!" He yelled. "A Mew! And a Gallade! Score!"

The human was male with black hair, green eyes, and he wore a black shirt with a white jacket and red hat.

The human pulled out a red-and-white Pokeball and threw it. An Aggron appeared with a flash of red.

"RAAAAAAR!" The Aggron yelled.

Mew and I got up and faced the ferocious-looking Pokemon.

"Iron Tail, Aggron!"

The Aggron growled and swung his tail. I dodged easily. Mew used Psychic and threw the Aggron into the air. It landed back down a couple of feet away. Before it could get back up, I unleashed a low-power Hyper Beam that still caused the Pokemon to faint.

"NO!"

The human yelled, calling back his Aggron.

"Why?! I really wanted that Mew…."

And he walked away sadly.

Mew smiled and said, "So, Stun. Where are you going now?"

I shrugged and said, "Actually, I have no idea."

Mew smiled and said, "Well, how about you come with me and we'll go see Jirachi? Shes awake for the first time in 1000 years."

I nodded and said, "Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

As we walked across the Hoenn region, we were bombarded with powerful heat waves, random rain storms, and even blizzards. When we finally managed to reach the cave Jirachi was supposed to be in, we were hit with a flash of pink.

"What was that?!"

Another flash of pink, and Mew screamed and crashed into a boulder, unconscious.

"Where are you?!"

Another flash, and my arm was twisted behind me so fast I felt it snap and break.

"GAHH!" I screamed, holding my arm.

Suddenly, the pink blur stopped in front of me to reveal a Jigglypuff. But this was no ordinary, happy Jigglypuff. _This _Jigglypuff had a permanent scowl on her face. She also had a white scar running down her left eye.

"Who… who are _you?_"

The Jigglypuff smiled cruelly and said, "You don't belong here, Gallade. Jirachi won't see you."

I growled and Transformed into Mewtwo. My arm was now fixed.

"You want to try me?" I growled, calling upon my psychic energy. Two Mewtwo clones were created.

The Jigglypuff growled and… _poof! _The Jigglypuff was somehow behind me. She opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful Flamethrower. Before I could even Teleport out of the way, the powerful flames hit me in the stomach and I flew into a boulder, burn marks covering my torso.

I growled and, together, we three Mewtwos unleashed a Hyper Beam.

Although the attack was extremely fast and powerful, the Jigglypuff dodged it like it was nothing. With a single Mega Punch, the Mewtwo to the left's chest exploded, and he disappeared. The one to my right ended with the same fate.

The Jigglypuff stopped in front of me and said, "Last chance, Gallade. You can leave now or die."

I Transformed back to my regular form. "You're not surprised that I can Transform?"

The Jigglypuff shook her head. "I've heard about you. You're training with the Legendaries. But Jirachi isn't going to see you."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let you see her."

With a growl, I became invisible and rushed forward, blades extended.

Even though I was invisible, the Jigglypuff punched my face, and I flew backwards.

"What…" My face was bleeding as I became visible again. "How… how could you see me?"

The Jigglypuff smirked and said, "I know what you're about to do. You're predictable. You only win your fights because you surprise them, then you defeat them while they're in shock. But, like me, if your opponent learns about you, then you can't surprise them. I've studied you. I know all your abilities."

I touched my bloody face and said, "Who _are_ you?"

The Jigglypuff was suddenly in front of me. "You can call me Thunder."

And she unleashed a powerful Ice Beam that froze me solid.

……….

When I awoke, I was lying on a raft that was floating in a river.

"What?" I felt sleepy, and I couldn't move. "Where am I?" I managed to lift my head and I looked forward. "Uh oh."

There was a waterfall. A huge one, probably.

I sighed and tried to move my limbs, but it was no use.

"Come on…."

I tried to use my psychic powers to move my limbs, but my powers were blocked off too, somehow.

"Man…."

I looked at the waterfall.

"Bring it on."

Two seconds later, I was flying through the air, tumbling head over heels. Water mixed with air. Then, I hit the water at the bottom of the fall.

The raft split into a million pieces, but since I couldn't move my limbs, I just sank. As I sank to the bottom of the river, a shape swam up and grabbed me. It pulled me away and into a hollow chamber that was filled with air. I opened my eyes and saw the Seafaring Pokemon, Manaphy.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for saving me."

Manaphy nodded. "Sure thing."

"I… I can't move my limbs."

Manaphy touched my torso and said, "Hm… well, this is odd."

"What?"

"It seems that someone has poisoned you." She inhaled and said, "Yes… your blood smells like poison. It's a… mixture of poisons, I think. I'm pretty sure it's a mixture of Arbok and Vileplume poison. This is the first time I've seen this."

"Can… can you cure it?"

Manaphy shook her head. "I'm afraid we'll just have to wait until it runs out of your system. It shouldn't kill you."

"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author Note: Sorry I took so long posting this chapter. I have high school and… I've been feeling sick. I guess that's no excuse, but…. Anyway, here's the chapter, finally! I bet that _everyone _will be shocked by how it ends!_

As I lay there, wondering when I would be able to move again, I thought about Thunder. How was she so powerful? A normal Jigglypuff couldn't have taken down Mew with one hit. A normal Jigglypuff wouldn't have taken down _me. _

Manaphy was sitting a couple of feet away, mashing berries together into a fine powder.

"Hey, Manaphy?" I said. "Do you know anything about a Jigglypuff named Thunder?"

Manaphy looked away from her berry powder and said, "Thunder…. Hm… No, I can't say that I do. Why?"

"Because she's extremely powerful. She beat both Mew and I."

Manaphy looked at me with alarm. "Really? She beat Mew?"

"Yeah…."

Staring at nothing but the cave wall for an hour was driving me insane. Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared with a flash of blue light.

"Manaphy, I have come to tell you…."

He stopped when he saw me lying on the ground.

"Stun? Why are you on the ground?"

"A Jigglypuff named Thunder kicked mine and Mew's butts. Then he poisoned me. I can't move."

Mewtwo smirked and said, "Wonderful. I must congratulate this 'Thunder'." Then, he turned back to Manaphy. "Manaphy, the time is near. We must prepare to do battle."

Manaphy sighed. "I wish I hadn't agreed to this. I'm not much of a fighter."

Mewtwo shook his head. "You may not be, but you are still a Legendary Pokemon, and, as such, you must help save the world from this plague."

Mewtwo turned to me. "I suppose you should come to battle with us too, Stun. Just make sure you don't try to kill any _allies._"

And he Teleported away.

Manaphy looked at me and said, "Stun, you don't want Mewtwo as your enemy. Not only is he extremely powerful, but he understands human technology. His army of clones will be extremely useful in this war, as they can't be controlled by the darkness."

"Hm… that's good, I guess."

Manaphy looked over me. "Can you move anything yet?"

I tried to move, but all I could do was get my left arm to twitch.

"Not really."

Manaphy sighed. "Well… I hope you'll be able to move before we leave to go into battle. Can't you use Recover, or something?"

"No. I can't access my psychic powers right now."

……….

After another hour, I finally managed to get to my feet.

My legs were wobbly and it was hard to stay up longer than a couple of seconds, but I finally did it.

After a couple more minutes, I finally learned how to walk again, and I could access some of my powers. And by some, I mean a very little bit.

Even though I could walk again, I was slow. Slower than a Slowpoke, probably. Not that I'd ever seen a Slowpoke.

Manaphy was staring at me. "I think I'll be leaving now, Stun. Mewtwo wants me to meet him at Cinnabar Island. We're going after Groudon. Come Teleport to us when you're ready."

I nodded slowly, and she jumped into a pool of water, back to the lake.

I concentrated, combining psychic energy with physical power.

……….

After another hour, I was finally able to access my full psychic potential. I was a little slower than normal, but I thought it wouldn't matter. I closed my eyes and Teleported to Cinnabar.

When I got there, it was just as hot as before. Groudon was standing on the surface, surrounded by Mew, Mewtwo, Manaphy, Zapdos, Regirock, and a mysterious Gardevoir that I had never seen before.

She (I assumed she was a she) wore a Marowak skull over her face like a mask, so I couldn't tell who she was. She also wore a red cape that blew in the wind.

The seven Pokemon glared at each other for a couple of minutes, and Mewtwo said, "You've had enough time to think it over, darkness. Surrender Groudon or face our wrath."

Groudon shook his head and said, "No. Face _my _wrath."

Groudon raised a hand and it got even hotter. Everyone grunted in pain. Mew and I Transformed into Fire Pokemon.

A Pokemon appeared with a flash of green and said to Mew, "Hello, Mew. Long time no see."

Mew growled and said, "Celebi."

Celebi nodded and said, "Glad to see you remember me."

"Get out of Celebi, darkness. She's a valuable friend. And ally."

Celebi smiled evilly and said, "Of course she is. With this host, I could go back in time and make sure you were never born." Celebi glanced at me and said, "Or maybe even your old apprentice. Or maybe that accursed _Jigglypuff._"

I looked to my left and almost jumped out of my skin. Thunder was standing there, glaring at Celebi. How had she gotten there? I hadn't sensed her at all!

Thunder smiled and said, "You could try, Celebi. But I don't think you'll get the results you desire if you did."

Celebi frowned and said, "What do you mean by that?"

Thunder shook her head and said, "Doesn't matter, now. Are we going to fight, or not?"

Celebi turned back to Mew and said, "My host's powers might be phenomenal, but when we capture Dialga, we'll be unstoppable! Dialga will go back in time and make sure that the darkness takes over the world! But for now, I think I'll tamper with the past a little…."

Celebi opened up a portal and said, "Hasta la vista!"

"No!" I yelled, rushing forward. I grabbed onto Celebi just as she entered the portal, causing both of us to enter the time stream.

……….

After the blue flashing lights finally ended and we landed in a time, I opened my eyes.

"Where are we?"

I looked around. This place seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure where I was. I was in a clearing, surrounded by trees. I looked over some bushes and saw a cave.

"Hey… I know this place!"

This was my old meadow that I used to stay at. Celebi floated in mid-air and pointed at me, wrapping me in thick, green vines. I couldn't move.

Celebi grinned and said, "You were foolish to try and follow me. You'll pay for this. And don't try to break those vines with your psychic power. You can't. Save your strength for something more important."

I struggled against the strong vines and said, "What are you going to do?"

Celebi smiled and said, "You should be waking up soon."

Celebi looked to the cave with a smile. Instantly, I knew where she was going with this.

"You're going to possess a Gallade and have it attack me, right?"

Celebi frowned and said, "You… you already know that? So I must have tried it already. I guess it didn't work… so I'll have to try something different."

Already, I could feel changes occurring. My memories were shifting. I had changed the past by pointing out what Celebi was going to do. I cursed.

"Celebi, don't!"

Celebi grinned and looked to the cave. A young Ralts walked out of the cave and blinked in the morning sun. Celebi emerged from the bushes and floated in front of… him. Or me. Whatever you prefer.

The Ralts stood, awed, staring at Celebi.

"Who… who are you?"

Celebi smiled evilly and said, "I am Celebi, the Legendary Pokemon."

"Run!" I yelled at… myself. "Run now! Hurry!"

The Ralts looked worriedly at the bushes. "Who's that?"

Celebi shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Julian. Just some evil Pokemon."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name. I am a Legendary, after all."

"Oh."

"Now, Julian, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"DIE!"

Celebi pointed at the Ralts and vines wrapped around him, strangling him until he was blue in the face.

"You should be dead in a couple of seconds."

But I didn't die. The Ralts glowed with an unnatural power and he evolved into a Kirlia. With a pulse of psychic power, the vines recoiled from the Kirlia and disappeared.

"What… impossible!"

The Kirlia levitated in the air and faced Celebi, his eyes glowing with a white light.

Celebi growled and said, "Fine, then. Let's go."

Celebi pointed at the Kirlia. A Hyper Beam shot out from her finger tip and hit the Kirlia. He yelled out in pain and fell to the ground with a thud. His psychic aura dissipated.

I started breathing heavier. I was feeling weaker. I watched as Celebi approached the Kirlia. I looked at my body and gasped in shock. It was shimmering.

"No…."

With one last breath, I watched as Celebi murdered me.

I disappeared.

_Ooh…a cliffhanger… ^-^ If you guys review, then I'll post the next chapter ASAP. _

_Because I already have it written. :-) _

_So, if someone reviews, then I'll post the next chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

_Well… thanks for reviewing, those who did. I enjoy them. Here's the next chapter!_

The next thing I knew, I was standing on a cloud, facing a Ninetales. I looked down at my body, and saw it shift. Sometimes I was a Gallade, sometimes I became a Ralts, and sometimes I was a Kirlia.

"Where am I?" I asked the Ninetales. "_Who _am I? And who are _you?_"

The Ninetales smiled. "You've always been a curious one, Julian."

"Julian?" I asked. "Is… is that who I am? I can't… I can't _remember._"

The Ninetales smiled sadly and said, "Yes, you are Julian. You are here, in Pokeaven."

"Pokeaven?"

The Ninetales nodded. "Yes. Pokeaven is… kind of like Pokemon Heaven. I am Sato. But you would know me as God."

"God is a Ninetales?"

The Ninetales winked and said, "And a female one at that. Julian, answer me something. What happened? It's nowhere near your time to come."

I scratched my head and said, "I… I don't know."

"You don't know… or you don't want to remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was there something that you wanted to forget in your life? Consider that, Julian."

"What…."

"But it doesn't matter, does it, Julian? Because I already know the answers to the questions I asked you. I know everything. Celebi, having been possessed by the darkness, killed you before you could evolve, become Mew's assistant, bathe in the Pool of Psychic Energy, before you and Freda could see each other again, and make Berry."

I just stared at the Ninetales, confused.

"'But how does this affect the time stream', you might ask." Ninetales continued. "Would you like to look?"

I nodded. Ninetales placed one of her tails on my forehead, and all of my memories came rushing back. I could remember everything, down to the last detail. With a white flash, my body "solidified" into a Gallade's body and stayed that way.

"I have given you back your memories. Now, take a look and see how history has changed."

A portal opened in space, and I saw things.

I saw my father weeping over my dead body. He would never know what had happened. I saw Star, as a Ralts, weep as I was given a proper burial. I saw the darkness come and possess everyone, including Star. I saw Mew try and recruit Legendaries to fight the darkness, but without me she took a little too long and the only other Legendary Pokemon that wasn't possessed was Mewtwo, Articuno, and Zapdos. The four Legendaries tried to fight, but the other Legendaries fought and they lost pretty much instantly. They possessed Mew, Zapdos, and Articuno and rounded up Mewtwo and a herd of Porygon evolutions as pets. I saw Thunder fight the darkness, and she was doing pretty well on her own, but she was eventually trapped. The darkness didn't… _couldn't _possess her. I gasped.

"So Thunder was created by humans."

Ninetales nodded and said, "Keep watching."

I saw the Eeveelutions on Eevee Island have their yearly Lugia Festival, but Lugia and his followers were possessed. They easily took over the island and darkness was spread, covering the island and possessing those Eeveelutions.

"No…." I whispered, watching the scene.

"Exactly." Ninetales said, closing the portal. "Because you never existed, Mew never had the prophecy about you, so there was no hope for Pokemon society. The Pokemon and humans were possessed easily. Eventually, the whole earth will be taken, and the darkness, having nothing else to possess, will eventually attempt to take plants and other things that give off life energy. That won't work, and the earth will implode."

"How… how do you know this?"

"I know everything. I invented the first Pokemon, Arceus, and I always knew the way history was going to play out. Or, at least, was _supposed _to play out. I didn't expect Celebi eliminating your existence. That was… rather uncalled for."

"So… what do we do?"

Ninetales sighed. "I have no idea. I'm not allowed to affect the world anymore than I already have. I… I wish I could fix what Celebi has done… but if I did… I'd be breaking ancient laws."

"Ancient laws established by who?"

"By me. And my… siblings. They've all disappeared, and I am the only one left."

"Then… who's going to care if you break these 'ancient laws'?"

"You don't understand. If I break the law, I could disappear, too. That's why my siblings disappeared."

"_Please, _Sato? Earth is destroyed if I'm never born!"

Sato looked down sadly. "I… I suppose you're right. Fine." Sato looked back up with renewed vigor. "Alright. Not only will I fix what Celebi has done, but I'll also make it so that Dialga and Celebi can't do it again."

Ninetales glowed with a fiery red light, and she grunted, the time stream being fixed. When she finally stopped glowing, she sighed and laid down.

"Well," She said, breathing heavily. "at least I didn't disappear."

Sato smiled up at me and said, "Excellent. I'm going to send you back to your own time, right when Celebi returns from your little 'trip'."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Sato."

Sato nodded and said, "You're welcome, Julian. I know you'll do the right thing."

I nodded. "I won't let you down."

Sato smiled, and I was standing next to Thunder again. Thunder yelped and said, "How'd you get here?!"

Instead of answering, I looked forward. Celebi appeared.

"Ha ha ha! I've killed Stun!" She looked around. "Huh… nothing really looks any different." Then she saw me. "What?! But… but I killed you!"

I shook my head, smiling. "You _thought _you did, but I came back."

"You… came back? What? That's not possible!"

I crossed my arms and said, "Oh, it's possible. You're going to lose this battle, Celebi. And you, too, Groudon."

Celebi smiled nervously and said, "Oh… oh yeah? Well, we'll see!"

Celebi floated forward, but Mewtwo raised his hand and shot her down with a Shadow Ball.

Celebi growled and Mewtwo said, "Everyone! Let's blow these guys away! Charge up your Hyper Beams!"

I obeyed, throwing everything I had into my Hyper Beam. It grew larger and larger. Huge. Bigger than everyone else's, but Thunder's was a close second. The Hyper Beams combined, becoming one gigantic attack, that instantly fainted Celebi and Groudon.

We walked over to them.

Thunder poked Celebi and said, "Are they dead?"

Mewtwo concentrated and said, "No. They're alive. Which is strange. Normally they would've died. How could they have survived?"

Suddenly, their bodies glowed with a dark aura and the darkness that had been controlling them came out of their bodies and dissipated into the air. Celebi and Groudon groaned and opened their eyes.

"Mew?" Celebi said, staring up at Mew.

Mew smiled, tears in her eyes. "Celebi… I'm so glad you're okay."

Celebi smiled and levitated up. Celebi and Mew hugged.

Groudon shifted and grumbled. "Yeah, I'm okay, too. Don't worry 'bout me."

Groudon got up and sighed. With another sigh, the temperature dropped.

"God, that feels good." He mumbled. "You don't know how painful it is trying to keep this place hot 24/7." He cracked his neck and continued. "That stupid darkness has given me a lot of pain."

Mewtwo touched Groudon's shoulder and said, "It's good to have you back, old friend."

Groudon smiled and stretched. "Thanks Mewtwo. I'm glad _someone _appreciates me."

The sea next to us bubbled and Kyrogre surfaced. "Groudon…" He said, smiling. "you're okay?"

Groudon nodded. "Yeah, Kyrogre. I'm okay."

Groudon smiled down at me and said, "Thanks for helping, Stun."

I nodded.

Groudon rubbed his sore shoulders and said, "I'll help you all fix the Legendaries. Just let me rest for the rest of the day, okay?"

Mewtwo nodded, and Groudon walked away, into the sea.

Kyrogre smiled at me and said, "Thanks, Stun. You've done an excellent job."

I nodded, and Kyrogre dived under the water.

Celebi floated up to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you, Stun! But I don't understand it. How did you manage to live?"

I smiled up to the sky and said, "I guess I've got friends in high places."

Celebi floated away, and Thunder walked up to me and said, "So, Stun, I guess I owe you an apology."

"It's okay, Thunder."

Thunder shook her head and said, "No, Stun, I'm serious. I really shouldn't have poisoned you. The only reason I did is because… because I knew that if I did, Celebi wouldn't go back in time and make it so I was never created. Because if she did, then I wouldn't have stopped you from meeting Jirachi. If I never existed, then you'd just get stronger, and you'd easily destroy the darkness. I suppose… I suppose it was really selfish. But it seems you can defeat the darkness easily _now_, if you wanted to."

I glared at Thunder and said, "I hate you."

She smiled back up at me and said, "Same here."

"By the way…" I said, looking back to the sky. "I know your secret."

"Huh? What secret?"

"That you were created by humans."

She looked at me in shock and said, "Who told you that?!"

"Someone very important. More important than you, me, or even Mew."

Thunder frowned and sighed. "I hate incomplete answers."

Thunder turned around and walked away.

I chuckled and watched as Mew came up to me.

"Thank you for your help, Stun." She said with a smile. "But remember. We may have one this battle, but the war is far from over."

I nodded. "I'm counting on it."

……….

Mew and I stood, facing Moltres. She was glaring at us from a boulder at the base of a mountain.

"Mew…." Moltres said, glaring at Mew. "What do you want?"

Mew smiled evilly at Moltres. "Don't worry, Moltres." She said. "We're going to get that darkness out of you."

Moltres growled and said, "You can try."

Mew returned the growl. "Try and succeed."

Moltres opened her mouth and used Overheat. We barely dodged the powerful Fire attack in time.

Moltres yelled in frustration and sent another Overheat at us. I jumped up and Tranformed into Zapdos. I screeched and used Thunder.

Moltres screeched as she was hit by the powerful lightning bolt. Mew added a Hyper Beam to that, and Moltres fell to the ground with a thud.

Darkness escaped out of Moltres and dissipated.

"Moltres?" Mew asked, floating toward Moltres.

Moltres shifted and groaned. "God… what the heck is going on?"

Mew smiled and said, "Nice to have you back, Moltres."

Moltres grumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

"Mewtwo and the others are at Johto right now, trying to rescue Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. I expect them to join us shortly."

Moltres nodded and said, "Fine. That's good, I guess." Moltres looked down at me and said, "You're Stun, right? The darkness knows you. You're on the darkness' 'most wanted' list. You'd best watch your back. You're good, but you're mortal."

I nodded. "Thank you for the advice, Moltres."

Moltres grumbled.

After a couple of minutes, Mewtwo appeared with Entei and Raikou.

"Mew," Mewtwo said, looking at Mew. "we've managed to save Raikou and Entei, but Suicune has eluded our grasp."

"Don't worry." Entei said with a powerful voice. "We'll get him. We can't leave a brother behind. Right, Raikou?"

Raikou nodded and said, "Yes."

Mew nodded and said, "Yes. We'll get him. Don't worry. Mewtwo, I need you and your team on that. Try and get Ho-Oh as well. With her abilities, she could be extremely useful."

Mewtwo nodded and disappeared, leaving Entei and Raikou with us.

Entei looked down at me and said, "You are Mew's apprentice, are you not?" I nodded. "Yes… the darkness loathes you. It wishes you would die."

"Well, I wish the darkness would die. It's a mutual feeling."

Entei chuckled and laid down and fell asleep. Raikou look at Entei and said, "Entei likes to sleep a lot. He's like a Meowth."

I smiled. "Well, Meowth aren't so bad."

Raikou sniffed and said, "We're _dogs, _Gallade. It's an _insult _to be called a Meowth. Or any other cat Pokemon."

"Oh."

Raikou smiled and said, "I'm sorry if I seemed rude. I'm just worried about my brother, Suicune. He was more than my brother, he was my best friend. I hope we find him soon."

I nodded. "I'm sure we will."

Mewtwo's voice suddenly rang out in my head.

"_This is Mewtwo! I've located Ho-Oh and Suicune, but there's a… complication. Please come as soon as you can._"

Mew looked at me and said, "Well, I guess we'd better go to Johto, Stun."

I nodded. "Yeah."

I closed my eyes and Teleported to Mewtwo.

...........

When I arrived, I was standing next to Mewtwo, Celebi, and Thunder. The three were looking down a huge canyon. Mew appeared next to me.

"What's wrong, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo pointed down the canyon and said, "Look."

I looked down and gasped. The darkness was so thick down there that I couldn't see the bottom. It looked like a solid, rather than a gas.

"Suicune and Ho-Oh flew down there. But I've never seen the darkness that thick before."

Mew nodded. "Do… do you think the creature that created the darkness could be down there?"

Mewtwo shrugged. "Perhaps. I guess we won't know until we go down there and find out."

Mew nodded. "But… if anyone else goes down there, they'll be possessed instantly."

I sighed, then looked to my left. Sato stood there.

"Sato?" I said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Mew looked at me with confusion. "What are you talking about, Stun?"

I pointed at Sato and said, "The Ninetales. Can't you see her?"

Mew looked at Mewtwo with concern.

"They can't see me, Julian. I came because I wanted to tell you something. As of now, the darkness can't possess you. Hurry, because I can't keep you that way forever. The Demon Pokemon lives down there in a cave. Hurry."

And she disappeared. As soon as she was gone, I jumped over the edge and landed at the bottom of the chasm.

When I got to the bottom, I couldn't see a thing. The only thing that I could sense was the darkness. I walked forward blindly, and tripped over a rock.

"Ow…."

I stumbled forward and found the cave that Sato had been talking about. When I walked in, there was no darkness. In the middle of the cave stood a Pokemon. At least, I assumed he was a Pokemon. He wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. He had the form of a Ninetales, but he looked like he was made of black slime. The slime dripped off the creature's body and fell to the ground, forming dark puddles that surrounded the creature. The creature faced me and smiled. Its dark eyes stared at me.

"Ah… so you are Stun, correct?" I nodded. "And you have the protection of Sato, I see. My darkness cannot possess you."

I nodded. "You know Sato?"

The creature nodded. "Yes. I know Sato. I know Sato very well. More than even _Sato _realizes. But where are my manners? My name is Vampiro. I created the darkness."

My blades elongated, and I said, "Yeah, well, I'm Stun, and I'm going to kill you."

"Such confidence. But I'm afraid you'll have to get through my favorite minions first."

Vampiro gestured to the left, and I looked. Ho-Oh and Suicune faced me, darkness in their eyes.

Suicune smiled and said, "Don't worry, boss. We'll take care of this Gallade. Ready, Ho-Oh?"

Ho-Oh nodded.

Vampiro made a purring sound and said, "Excellent. I'll leave you two to it." And Vampiro disappeared.

Ho-Oh growled and opened her beak, shooting out a powerful Flamethrower. I dodged and attacked with an Aeroblast attack. The attack slammed into Ho-Oh, who crashed into a wall and slid to the ground. Ho-Oh groaned.

"Ho-Oh!" Suicune yelled angrily. "Don't let this puny Pokemon defeat you! We can't let the boss down!"

But it was inevitable. The darkness seeped out of Ho-Oh's body and disappeared. Ho-Oh got up and glared at Suicune.

"No…" Suicune yelped, his defeat immanent.

Ho-Oh charged up a Flamethrower, and I charged up a Hyper Beam. The two attacks fused together, becoming a single orange-and-white ray of power. The attack hit Suicune and he fainted, the darkness disappearing.

Ho-Oh smiled at me and said, "That was excellent, Stun. Thank you. Where did you learn to use Aeroblast?"

"Lugia taught me, Ho-Oh."

Ho-Oh nodded and pointed at Suicune with a wing. "Let's get him out of here."

I picked Suicune up with my psychic powers and we walked out of the cave.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, guys. Sorry, but this isn't the next chapter. It's just a little page to tell you guys some things.

I have, on my profile, a poll where you can vote and tell me whether or not I should make a sequel to this story.

By the end of this week, I'll see the votes and change the poll to "Which Legendary Pokemon is your favorite?" The Legendary that wins each week will appear in my story more often.

I also have a forum at

.net/myforums/VampireOfTheNet/2156197/

where you can create your own Pokemon. Everyone is welcome. If you create one, then I'll put it in my story (unless it's _really _stupid. Like… a Water Pokemon that has fifty mouths, twenty four legs, and fifty eyes and the only attack it knows is Bubble. What am I supposed to do with that?).

Captain Black Knight is one of the moderators.

Please PM me or leave a comment if you have any questions.

I'll continue the next chapter ASAP. Don't worry.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author Note: Please forgive me, everyone. I know you've been waiting for a couple of days, and all I've got right now is this little chapter. Sigh… maybe I'll go hang myself. I just never have time to write anymore. Poor me. _

_Now, let me talk to you about Sato. I know it confused some of you that I made a Ninetales a Goddess. I… well… I don't really know WHY I made a Ninetales the god. I've just always thought that Ninetales should have more credit than it gets. Like, Ninetales has a lot of potential, I think. So does Arcanine. I think I'll do something with an Arcanine later. _

_Oh, look at me. Trying to make you think that this story is longer than it actually is by having a huge Author Note. Well, whatever. _

_I'm glad to those four who have voted. I'm also glad that they know a spelling mistake when they see one. All four of you said yes, but the vote isn't over yet! It's not Saturday, is it? Saturday night I'll read the votes and make my final decision. _

_Here's the next chapter, Stun fans!_

When I walked outside, I saw Mewtwo standing in front of me.

Ho-Oh looked at Mewtwo and said, "I guess I'll leave now. I'll see you later, Stun."

I nodded and Ho-Oh flew away.

Mewtwo watched Ho-Oh fly away and said to me, "That was very foolish, Stun. You should've been possessed. How… how are you not?"

I smiled. "I guess I've got someone looking out for me."

Mewtwo looked at me strangely and said, "I do not understand."

"Sato." I said with a smile.

Mewtwo looked at me, shocked.

"Sato? How do you know about Sato?"

"I was with Sato when Celebi eliminated me. She saved me."

"She… she saved you? But… that is against the rules. She could not have."

"Well… she did. She made me come back, and she made it so I can't be possessed by the darkness. At least, not right now."

"That's… that's not possible." Mewtwo was angry, but I couldn't figure out why. "Sato wouldn't help you. Sato wouldn't help _anybody._"

Anger radiated from his body like an aura. Just as Mewtwo was about to say something, Sato appeared next to me.

"Mewtwo, please calm down."

"Sato?" Mewtwo said, shock on his face. "You're here… on Earth? You never come to Earth. Why are you doing all of these things for this… _Gallade?_ Why are you helping him, when you refused to help me?"

Sato shook her head. "Mewtwo, there are things in this world that you do not understand. Things that are bigger, and more important, than you. I cannot help everyone with every silly whim that they have."

"My _whim _was not silly."

"You wanted to be more powerful than Mew, Mewtwo. Not only is that _silly, _it is also selfish. I could not agree to make you stronger than Mew, when Stun here is attempting to save the world."

Mewtwo looked down at me angrily. "I don't want to hear about Stun. I don't want to _see _Stun. If Stun is so powerful, then Stun can defeat the darkness without me."

"What do you mean, Mewtwo?" I asked, shocked.

"I am leaving the team." Mewtwo said in anger. "I hope you and the others can defeat the darkness in time."

And Mewtwo disappeared.

I turned to Sato. "Why did you have to aggravate him, Sato? We need him."

Sato shook her head and said, "You don't need him. He is a selfish Pokemon that has an unnatural heart. He's evil." After a short pause, she said, "Every man-made Pokemon is."

……….

I floated up to Mew and the others. After setting an unconscious Suicune down, Mew looked at me and said, "Stun? Where's Mewtwo? He should've been right behind you."

"Mewtwo… Mewtwo left the team. I'm sorry, Mew."

"What?!" Shock illuminated her face. "Why?!"

I gulped and said, "Uh… Mewtwo… Mewtwo didn't like the fact that Sato was helping me, so he left."

"Sato? What? Sato's helping you?" I nodded. "Sato's helping you… and Mewtwo left the team?" I nodded again. "But… but why would that make Mewtwo so angry that he'd leave the team?"

"Because Mewtwo wanted Sato to make him stronger, and he's angry that Sato refused him, and helped me."

Celebi floated behind Mew and said, "Well… that's… pretty selfish of him." She said.

Mew nodded, worry on her face. "Well… I suppose we'll be okay without him."

Celebi nudged Mew's shoulder and said, "That's the spirit, Mew! We can take care of the darkness, no problem. We don't need that selfish Mewtwo on our team."

_A/N: Well, there it was! What did you think? Please review! _

_By the way, did anyone sense the bond between Celebi and Mew? Something's going on there!_

_By the way (again) Mew and Celebi are both female, in case anyone's wondering._

_See where I'm goin' with this? _

;) _*wink, wink* _;)

Mwah ha ha ha ha!


	18. Chapter 18

_Author Note: Well, here's the next chapter, folks! This chapter has something that I've wanted to show for the first time: Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie! But mostly Mesprit. You'll see what I mean soon._

Two male Donphan growled at each other, their eyes full of hate.

"She's mine." The one on the left said, who had a scar across his left eye.

"No, she's _mine._" The one on the right said, who was missing his left tusk.

The two snorted at each other, and I smiled. I was supposed to be searching for leads on where one of the Sinnoh Legendaries might be, but this was much more interesting.

A female Donphan stood between the two.

"Please, guys, come on. Don't fight over me."

The two ignored her.

"You're goin' down." The Donphan with the scar said.

"In you're dreams, moron."

The scarred Donphan screeched and rolled into a ball, using Rollout on the one-tusked Donphan. The Donphan that was missing a tusk dodged and used Horn Attack, causing the scarred Donphan to crash into a tree. That Donphan got up and screeched again, rushing forward.

"It's fun to watch others fight, isn't it?" A voice said from behind me.

I jumped and whirled around, seeing Azelf, the Pokemon of Willpower.

"Oh! Azelf! Uh, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Entertaining yourself with the stupidity of the inferior Pokemon, right?" Azelf chuckled and said, "It's okay. I watch others fight sometimes, too. Just make sure you don't get caught."

I smiled sheepishly and said, "Uh, right. I was sent by Mew to ask you if you would fight with us against the darkness."

Azelf thought for a little, then nodded. "Sure. I'll help. I wouldn't be a Legendary if I refused."

I nodded. "Azelf, do you know where I can find Mesprit and Uxie?"

Azelf smirked and said, "Sure, but I doubt they'd help you. Mesprit is too much of a wishy-washy to fight. She always complains about how emotional she is. It was driving me insane. And Uxie won't help, 'cause he sucks at fighting. He's too much of a nerd to be much help."

"Okay… but where are they?"

"Uxie spends all of his time at Lake Acuity, and Mesprit hangs around at Lake Verity. You know how to get to them, right?"

I nodded, and Azelf Teleported away.

"Geez.…" I said, once he was gone. "Jerk."

I closed my eyes and Teleported away, to Lake Acuity.

……….

Once I reached the shore of Lake Acuity, I looked around. The sun was shining, Starly flew around in the air, and there was a nice breeze floating through the air. It was a nice day.

I Transformed into Manaphy and swam to the island at the center of the lake. Once I got there, I Transformed back and walked inside a huge cavern.

Once inside, I was struck by how dark it was. It was pitch black. I was about to use Flash, but a voice echoed in my head.

"Do not illuminate my cave, Gallade."

I jumped and looked around.

"Uxie? Where are you?"

"I am meditating. I think very clearly when I meditate. Would you like to join me?"

"No, thanks, Uxie. Mew has sent me. She wants to know if you'd like to come help us fight the darkness."

Uxie was silent.

"Um… Uxie…?"

"Shh, Gallade. I am thinking it over. One must consider all possibilities before one makes an important decision. I am the Pokemon of Knowledge, after all."

I nodded. "Yes, Uxie, of course. Take your time. I'll wait here for you to make your decision."

But after four hours, I was still waiting.

Finally, Uxie floated next to me. Close enough so that I could barely see him.

"I have chosen." He said.

"Great." I groaned, rubbing my sore back. "What took you so long?"

Uxie coughed and said, "Truthfully, I fell asleep after a couple of minutes. I'm surprised you didn't leave."

"Aw, man! Come on!"

Uxie shrugged and said, "Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. But, anyway, yes. I'll help Mew and the others against the darkness."

"Great." I sighed. "I guess I'll go find Mesprit."

Uxie nodded. "Alright. I shall go find Mew. Good luck trying to convince _her._"

And Uxie disappeared.

……….

I walked into the cavern that belonged to Mesprit and looked around. This cave was lit by a fire that was in the middle of the cave. Mesprit sat on the floor next to the fire, staring into the flames.

"Mesprit?" I said.

"SHH!" Mesprit yelled. "DON'T INTERUPT ME! I AM STARING INTO THIS FIRE! I AM TRYING TO MAKE SURE THAT THESE FLAMES DO NOT GO OUT!"

She didn't even look at me when she started yelling.

Mesprit turned to me then and said, in a creepily calm voice, "Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. Would you like to stare at these flames with me?"

"Um… no thanks, Mesprit. Mew sent me-"

"I know Mew." She said, with a strange smile. Suddenly, she burst into tears and rolled into a ball on the ground. "MEW!" She screamed through her tears. "MEW STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" Then, she stopped sobbing and said, "Oh, wait. Maybe it wasn't Mew." Then, she sobbed again. "WAHHH! I'VE BEEN MEAN TO MEW WHEN SHE ACTUALLY _DIDN'T _STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!"

Then, she sat back up, tears on her face, but she was smiling that a madwoman.

"Oh, well. That was the past." She giggled and continued. "Now, what were you saying, Pidgey?"

I was extremely freaked out. No wonder the darkness hadn't possessed her yet. I mean, do I look _anything _like a Pidgey?

"Um… uh… Mew…."

Mesprit suddenly glared at me and yelled, "WELL?! OUT WITH IT!"

"!" I said, getting it out as quickly as I could.

Mesprit stared at me with a bored expression for a good five minutes before giggling and saying, "You talk funny. I like you. You're a nice Rattata."

Great. Now I was a Rattata.

I sighed and said, "Thanks, Mesprit."

_Author Note: Well, there you have it! Mesprit's one kooky Pokemon, I gotta say. She's scaring Stun._

_Poor Stun. _

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!


	19. Chapter 19

_Author Note: 'Sup, guys? Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! _

_And it's Saturday! Excellent! I suppose that I'll make a sequel to this story… even though four of you voted._

After two days, I was still in Mesprit's cave.

"Mesprit… please… let me deliver the message. Mew wants to know if-."

"MEW, MEW, MEW!" She yelled at me, tears in her eyes. "THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR FROM YOU! WHAT ABOUT _ME_?! WHAT ABOUT _MY _NEEDS?!"

"Mesprit," I said, so frustrated I could go insane myself. "I hardly know you. Please, Mesprit. Please. Let me deliver the message."

Mesprit giggled and said, "Well, since you said _please._"

"Mew wants to know if you wanted to come-"

"HEY!" She interrupted once again. "SINCE WHEN ARE WEEDLES WHITE AND GREEN?! YOU'RE THE WEIRDEST WEEDLE I'VE EVER SEEN!"

I stared at Mesprit, shivering with fury.

Suddenly, Mew appeared.

"MEW!" I yelled groveling at her feet. "THANK GOD! PLEASE… PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Stun?" She asked with surprise. "I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

"Here. I've been here! I've never experienced such horror! Please help me. I can't do this."

Tears were falling down my face.

"What-?" Mew asked, looking at Mesprit.

"Mesprit… what's been going on?"

Mesprit covered her ears and yelled, "STOP YELLING AT ME, YOU MAN-STEALING JERK! WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO STEAL MY MEOWTH NOW?! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU!"

"What? Meowth?" Mew glanced at me and said, "Uh… no… I don't want your Meowth…."

"HE'S NOT A MEOWTH!" Mesprit yelled. "HE'S A HOUDOUR! GET YOUR POKEMON RIGHT!"

Mew scratched her head and said, "Uh… yeah… right. Mesprit, what happened to you?"

Mesprit giggled, her smile back on her face. "What ever do you mean, Mew? I'm fine. There's nothing wrong."

Mew nodded slowly. "…Right…. I thought this might happen. We'll leave you alone, Mesprit."

Mesprit giggled and said, "Okay! Make sure you bring my Goldeen back soon."

Mew turned around, and we walked out of the cave. After being in that dark area for so long, I was blinded by the sun.

I wiped the tears off my face and said, "Sorry for crying, Mew. You don't know what it was like in there."

Mew nodded. "I understand. I'm proud of you. Not many Pokemon would stick to their orders and stay there like you did."

"What happened to her, Mew?"

Mew sighed and shook her head. "She's the Pokemon of Emotion. As such, it's her responsibility to maintain and handle the emotions of all Pokemon. She keeps track of all of them. It's finally driven her insane."

"Oh…." I looked at the cave in sympathy.

"Anyway," Mew said, looking up at the sky. "the big fight is almost upon us. While you were with Mesprit, we've recruited Dialga and Palkia. We need you to try and recruit Arceus and Shaymin while we go and check up on a herd of Bug Pokemon in Eterna Forest."

"Huh? Why are you going after a herd of Bug Pokemon?"

Mew looked at me and said, "This herd, the Gossamer Clan, is the biggest herd of Pokemon in the world. Name a Bug Pokemon. Any Bug Pokemon. There's one in the Gossamer Clan. There's even an extremely rare Lepidopteon."

"Lepidopteon?"

Mew nodded. "The Bug-type Eeveelution."

"Cool." I said with a smile. Can I see the clan after I'm done with Shaymin and Arceus?"

Mew nodded. "Of course you can."

I nodded, and Mew disappeared.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could sense an enormous amount of power coming from… somewhere far away.

I concentrated, and Teleported away.

……….

When I arrived, I saw the most… _awesome _Pokemon I had ever seen. Arceus, the Pokemon of the Beginning.

Arceus looked down at me. "Young Gallade… I know why you are here. You want me to help you defeat the darkness." Arceus was silent for a moment, but soon continued. "I've thought a lot about how I would answer… the truth is, I do not know, young Gallade."

"You don't know? But you have to help, Arceus! If you don't, then we could be in trouble! Please Arceus!"

Arceus sighed and said, "Gallade, I don't think you understand the situation I am in. I am the strongest Legendary Pokemon there is. I am the first Pokemon. I did not create the darkness. And I only answer to Sato. I feel that I should not help, because the darkness has come from a source that is above us all. You've seen Vampiro, I assume? Vampiro is just as powerful as Sato. I think he might even be more powerful. Vampiro has beaten me time and time again."

"But together we can beat him."

Arceus looked down. "I'm not so sure… but I will try."

I smiled. "Excellent. Thank you, Arceus."

Arceus nodded. "You should go see Shaymin now." He said. "I must prepare."

I nodded and Teleported away, to where Shaymin's energy was.

……….

When I arrived at Shaymin's Flower Paradise, I was struck by how beautiful it was. Flowers everywhere, a nice breeze, not a single cloud in the sky. It was beautiful here. I looked around, but I didn't see Shaymin. But I could sense him.

"Shaymin?"

I looked around again. Shaymin popped up out of the ground. He had blended in with the flowers.

"What is it?" He said, staring up at me.

"Oh. Um… Mew wants to know if you'd help us fight the darkness."

"Pssh. Why should I help you guys fight the darkness? There's no darkness here, in my personal paradise."

"Because if you don't help us, then the darkness will take your home and destroy it."

Shaymin looked around Flower Paradise and said, "You have a point…."

_And there it is! In the next chapter, I'll introduce Lepidopteons. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Author Note: Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter. Chapter 20! _

_You know… a couple of months earlier, I didn't think I'd ever finish this story. I didn't really want to continue it at all. But now then I posted the first chapter on this website and now… here's chapter 20!_

_Keep reviewing! It fuels my writing creativity._

_I know I said that I'd introduce Lepidopteons this chapter, but… I wanted to introduce some characters first._

_Next chapter, I promise!_

I walked through the green, vast Eterna Forest, breathing in the nice, clean air. As I trudged across beautiful green grass, there was a rustling in the bushes to my right. I looked, and saw a Buneary and a Pichu playing together with a stick.

"You can be the bad guy, and I'll be the good guy." The Pichu was saying.

The Buneary frowned and said, "I don't wanna be the bad guy, Chu! I wanna be a beautiful nurse that helps the soldiers get better!"

Chu growled and said, "Well, too bad, Fluff! Only Chansey are nurses. You gotta be the bad guy. There's no one else."

Fluff looked down sadly and said, "But… but I don't _wanna _be the bad guy again."

I chuckled and said, "You kids having fun?"

They both jumped and looked at me.

Fluff looked down shyly and said, "Um… we're not supposed to talk to strangers…."

Chu looked at Fluff like she was stupid and said, "Ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talkin' about. We're playing army. Wanna play with us?"

Fluff looked at Chu like he was crazy and said, "Chu… he's a big Pokemon."

Chu looked at her and smiled and said, "Yeah. We'll have a lot of fun with him!"

Suddenly, I sensed something. I jumped back suddenly and saw a Thunderbolt rip the ground where I had been standing.

"Stay away from my kids." A voice said.

I looked and saw a Pikachu glaring at me, his cheeks sparking.

A Lopunny ran over to Chu and Fluff, protecting them from me.

"Mom, no…." Chu started to say.

The Lopunny silenced him.

The Pikachu growled at me and said, "You don't want to fight me. Go away."

I raised my hands and said, "Hey, you've got it all wrong. I- GAHH!"

The Pikachu shocked me.

After the shock subsided, I tried again. "Listen to me. I wasn't going to-"

I jumped away from a third attack.

"I said go away."

"Dad, don't!" Chu said to his father. "He's our friend."

"I was just passing by." I said to the Pikachu. "Trust me. I wasn't going to do anything to your children."

The Pikachu thought for a moment, then his cheeks stopped sparking.

"Fine. I'm sorry for attacking you. I've been a little too… over-protective of my children these days. What with this darkness and all…."

I nodded. "I understand."

The Pikachu walked over to his family and said, "My name is Pika, and this is my wife, Delta. We used to belong to Pokemon trainers. But we escaped and live together. These are our children, Fluff and Chu."

I nodded. "My name is Stun. I used to be Mew's apprentice, and now I go around, destroying the darkness."

Pika and Delta looked at me in shock.

"Mew's apprentice? The Uncapturable Mew?"

I nodded. "I used to be a regular Ralts, but then Mew recruited me and I learned a lot of new tricks."

"Really?" Delta said. "Like what?"

I smiled and Transformed into an exact copy of Chu.

"Wow!" Chu said, running up to me. "You look like me!"

I smiled and nodded.

Pika walked up to me and touched my head, astonished.

"Wow…. That's so cool."

I smirked and Transformed into him.

I touched my yellow face and smiled as sparks flew from my cheeks.

"Not only can I do this," I said. "but I can do a lot more."

I concentrated, and used my special Double Team. A crowd of Pikachus surrounded us.

"They're real." I said with a smile. "They're not illusions."

Pika walked up to one of the clones and walked around to the back.

"Huh…" He said with a smile. "So _that's _what I look like from the back."

I grunted, and the clones disappeared. I Transformed back to my regular form.

"Anyway, guys, I've been looking for the Gossamer Clan. Does anyone know where they are?"

Pika nodded and pointed through the trees.

"Go that way and you should reach them in a couple of minutes."

Chu smiled up at me in adoration. "You're so cool. I wish I could do the things you do."

Fluff was hiding behind her mother shyly.

I smiled and said, "I don't know, Chu. Maybe you'll be able to Transform someday. But right now, you have to protect your family. Especially your sister. Take good care of her."

Chu nodded and said, "Sure thing, Stun. You're my hero."

I nodded. "Thanks, Chu. I'll be sure to visit again."

Chu's eyes lit up and he said, "That'd be great! You can come over and come to our house next time!"

I nodded. "I'm counting on it."

_And there it is! Does Pika and Delta seem familiar to you? Well, they should! _

_Hey, don't start yelling at me! This is my story, and if I want Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary to run away and have kids, I can make them do it!_

_By the way, I know that their offspring should TECHNICALLY be only Buneary, but I wanted a Pichu male._

_Sue me._

_Uh… but not literally._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Alright, here's the chapter that has the Lepidopteons. And the Gossamer Clan. _

_Captain Black Knight: I came up with the Lepidopteon name because… it just came to me. Lepidoptera is the study of butterflies and moths, so... yeah... I'm a nerd like that._

After a couple of minutes, I spotted a Scyther.

"Hey!" I said. "How are you? Are you part of the Gossamer Clan?"

The Scyther glared at me and said, "Yes. Mew told us about you. Come with me."

The Scyther and I walked on for a couple of minutes, and then we hit a clearing.

In the clearing, there seemed to be an infinite number of Bug Pokemon.

"Wow." I'd never seen so many Pokemon.

There was a group of Combee, flying after a Vespiquen. Wormadam and Burmy hung on trees. Mothim flew through the air. Caterpie and Weedle lay on the ground, chewing on fallen leaves. Metapod and Kakuna hung with the Wormadam and waited for evolution. Beedrill and Butterfree flew with the Mothim. Kricketune looked after their Kricketot and Masquerain watched their Surskit.

And that wasn't even half of what was going on. There was so much more. I watched the scene with joy. You wouldn't have thought that a war was brewing watching the children playing and the parents talking to each other.

The Scyther watched me and said, "Yeah, we're pretty big, huh? Come with me. Moonlight wants to see you."

"Moonlight?"

The Scyther nodded and said, "Yes. Moonlight is our leader. One of the few Lepidopteons."

……….

After walking another two minutes, we reached the least crowded part of the clearing. Lying there, asleep, was the strangest Eeveelution I had ever seen.

Her skin was covered with a green outer shell, she had two thin antennae on top of her head, and she had two long, thin, clear wings on her back that fluttered every now and then.

The Scyther walked forward and poked the Lepidopteon lightly.

"Moonlight? Are you awake?" He whispered.

Moonlight stirred and opened her eyes. They were bigger than the other Eeveelutions, red, and broken up into a thousand fragments.

Moonlight opened her mouth and said, "Sickle, you know you're not supposed to wake me up when I'm taking my nap."

Scyther nodded and said, "Please accept my apologies, Moonlight. But the Pokemon you wanted to see is here."

Moonlight nodded, and Sickle walked away.

Moonlight studied me and said, "Does my appearance startle you, Stun?"

I shook my head. "No. But… how do you know my name?"

Moonlight yawned and said, "Mew was here earlier. She said that you'd probably be stopping by. I heard that you've been to Eevee Island. Is this true?"

I nodded.

"That's nice. I haven't been to Eevee Island since I was an Eevee. I remember playing with Silver, who is now one of the leaders, right?" I nodded again. "But when I decided to become a Lepidopteon, I was shunned by the others. Very few Eevee choose to become Lepidopteons. It's just… unnatural. So I was… kicked out, I guess you could say."

"Really?" I asked. "Wow. The Eeveelutions didn't seem _that _mean."

Moonlight nodded and said, "Yes, well… Eeveelutions can be cruel when we need to be."

Moonlight sighed and laid back on the ground. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm really very sleepy. Why don't you go visit Sonic while I finish my nap?"

"Okay… who's Sonic?"

Moonlight sighed and yelled, "Pluto!"

A Ledyba flew down from the sky and landed in front of Moonlight.

"Yes, Moonlight?"

Moonlight pointed at me with a paw and said, "Take this Gallade to Sonic, okay? I want Sonic to teach him his aerial skills. If he refuses, tell him it's an order from me."

Pluto nodded and said, "Yes, Moonlight."

Moonlight fell asleep and Pluto walked over to me.

Pluto studied me and said, "How can you learn aerial skills when you have no wings?"

I smiled and Transformed into an exact copy of him.

Pluto jumped and said, "Oh. Well, then… follow me."

And he took off into the air.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Aw, man… chapter 22…. I feel so special. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will end up being, but I'm grateful to all of those who have been reading and reviewing…._

_Yeah…. Well, here's chapter 22. _

_Oh, by the way… I have put up my "Which Legendary Pokemon is your favorite?" poll on my profile. Like I said, the Pokemon that has the most votes the end of each week will be in the story a little more than the others. And by "end of the week" I mean Saturday night. Personally, I hope Mesprit wins. I like writing about Mesprit._

After a short trip through the air, I landed in front of a Ledian who had a long scar running across his torso. The Ledian studied Pluto and me and said, "Pluto? Which one of you is Pluto?"

Pluto stepped forward and said, "I am, Sonic. This is Stun. Moonlight wants you to teach him aerial maneuvers."

I Transformed back to my regular form, and Sonic looked at me in shock.

"You just… used Transform, didn't you?"

"Yes, Sonic. It's nice to meet you."

Sonic cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, well… if Moonlight herself wants you to learn some aerial stuff, then I suppose I'll have to teach you."

I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Ledian nodded and said, "Alright… let me explain the way my team and I work. We protect our clan from enemies from the air, and I am the instructor. Usually what we do is we use Supersonic on the enemies to confuse them, which makes them easy pickings for the ground squad. Understand?" I nodded, absorbing this information. "Good. Lucky for you, we have a training session in a couple of minutes. Transform into whatever flying form that you feel comfortable with."

I nodded and concentrated, Transforming into a Ledyba.

"I feel like this form would make the other cadets more comfortable."

Sonic nodded. "Good thinking. Let's meet up with the other cadets."

……….

After walking to the edge of the clearing, I saw a group of Ledyba, Combee, and there was even a couple of Dustox.

Sonic walked to the front of the crowd and said, "Listen up! This is Stun. He's new. He's gonna be flying with us today. Moonlight's orders. Treat him nice."

The cadets nodded.

"Here's the mission for today." He continued. "We're gonna fly through these trees until we get to the human city of Eterna. If you get captured, then good luck to ya. Let's begin."

The crowd nodded simultaneously and lifted off the ground, Sonic in the lead. I followed after them and we went into the forest.

It was an exhilarating feeling. Flying through the trees, trying to stay in one piece, trying not to hit a tree. Although I had had a little training in the air, I wasn't as skilled as these Bug Pokemon. I tried my best to dodge the trees, but every now and then, I wasn't paying attention and slammed into a huge tree trunk. I fell to the ground with a groan and lifted off as soon as I was able. When we finally reached Eterna City, we all rejoiced and began to turn around.

But our cheering was short-lived. Suddenly, a screech filled the air and a Fearow swooped down from the air, catching a Ledyba in its claws. I gasped and looked up, seeing a whole flock of Fearow and Spearow.

Sonic cursed and said, "Everyone! Attack formation! Use those Supersonics!"

I faced the flock and aimed at the Fearow that held the kidnapped Ledyba. I opened my mouth and unleashed a powerful Supersonic.

The Fearow swiveled in the air and dropped the Ledyba, falling to the ground.

"Good job, Stun!" Sonic said, flying by.

I nodded and Transformed into Mew.

I floated up to the flock and used Psychic, locking up the wings of a nearby Fearow, causing it to fall to the ground.

I floated forward and unleashed a Flamethrower on a couple of Fearow.

Twenty Spearow flew forward and started scratching and pecking at me. I Transformed into a Zapdos and unleashed an extremely powerful Thunder attack, that caused the flock to faint instantly.

I looked back at the group of Bug Pokemon, who was staring at me with shock, surprise, and even a little bit of fear.

Sonic floated forward and said, "Wow… Stun… I didn't know you were so powerful."

I Transformed into a Ledian and smiled. "Well, now you know."

Sonic nodded and said, "Now we know."

I turned back to the forest and took off, flying through the trees, and heading towards the clearing.

……….

When I got back, Mew was standing there with Celebi, Shaymin, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.

I landed and Transformed back to my regular form.

When Mesprit saw me, she smiled and said, "Hey! It's my Pidgey! How's it going, Pidgey?"

I took a step back. "Mew… why is Mesprit with you?"

Mew smiled and said, "Mesprit is actually a good fighter, even though she's insane."

Mesprit giggled and said, "They kidnapped me. Isn't that wonderful?"

Uxie looked at Mesprit with concern, but Azelf just rolled his eyes and floated away.

"Let me know when we're leaving." He muttered to Mew.

Mesprit saw the other Ledyba and said, "Hey! Ledyba! I LOVE LEDYBA!"

Mesprit picked up a Ledyba and gave it a big hug.

I walked over to Mew and said, "How come she knows that that's a Ledyba, but she _doesn't _know what I am?"

Mew shrugged and said, "Maybe she just likes making fun of you."

I sighed. "So, what are we doing now?"

Mew smiled and said, "Well, since you've passed your flying exam, we're going to head to Hoenn and fight the war."

"The war's starting already?"

Mew nodded and said, "Vampiro is on the move. Now is the perfect time to strike. Arceus and Dialga are watching Vampiro as we speak."

I nodded and said, "Alright. Let's do it."

_Well, there it is! Hope everyone enjoyed it. I suppose the war is going to start next chapter… it's kinda too fast for me, but…._

_Oh, and also, I think I might start doing another fic, inspired by Goombario Jr.'s "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" story. I forget the story's title, but it's an awesome story. You did good, Goombario._

_Also… thank you, Captain Black Knight, for reviewing so much._

_Thanks also go to __Adurna Rider of Kveykva__ and the Awesomizer, and __Almiarater__. _

_As always, please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. It's kind of a short one. I'm getting you prepared for the big war scene. You know what? I like Delta. She's an awesome character,_

The seven of us Teleported to Littleroot Town, which was now devoid of humans. Shaymin managed to Teleport because Mew held onto him. Arceus and Dialga were waiting for us. Next to them stood an army of Porygon and Porygon2.

I walked over to Arceus and bowed.

"Hello, Arceus. It's always nice to see you."

Arceus nodded and said, "Yes, well…. Vampiro is on his way, I can sense him." Arceus nodded at Dialga and said, "This is Dialga."

Dialga looked at me and said, "Nice to meet you, Stun."

I nodded and Arceus continued. "Those guys over there are the Techno Clan. Their leader is the Porygon-Z over there. Why don't you go say hello?"

I nodded and walked over to the only Porygon-Z in the clan.

"Hey. My name's Stun." I said, shaking his hand.

The Porygon-Z nodded and said, "Hello. My name is X-Pirement 2010. You may call me 2010, of X, if you prefer."

I smiled and said, "I think I'll just call you X."

X nodded and said, "If that is what you prefer."

X turned to his clan and said, "The war is almost upon us! Prepare yourselves!"

The Porygon and Porygon2 nodded and started humming as one.

"What are they doing?" I asked X.

X looked at me and said, "They are preparing themselves for battle. This is the sound my people make when we are using our emergency power supplies. We will need as much power as we can get when we battle."

"Oh."

Mew smiled and said to me, "Hey, Stun! Look who I've got!"

I turned to Mew, and she pointed at Chu and Delta.

"I Teleported them with us."

Chu and Delta ran over to me. Chu smiled up at me and said, "Stun! I wanna watch you fight!"

I looked down at Chu with shock and said to Mew, "Mew, what are you thinking? These two could get hurt in the fight!"

Mew smirked and said, "Oh, come on, Stun. Where's your sense of adventure? They'll be fine, as long as they stay out of the way."

Behind Mew, Mesprit giggled and said, "Hey! That's a Buneary! She's cute!"

Delta blushed and said to me, "Please, Stun? Can we… please… stay?"

"Yeah, Stun! We wanna watch you fight the darkness!" Chu said.

I looked back at Mew and said, "Mew… do their parents even know they were taken?"

Mew nodded, looking insulted. "Of course they do, Stun. What do you think I am, some kind of kidnapper?"

"Yes." I said. She had kidnapped _me. _

"Oh… right."

Mesprit giggled again and said, "You kidnapped _me_, Mew! You didn't forget about me, didja, Mew?" Suddenly, horror crossed her face. "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!"

Mew sighed and said, "No, Mesprit. I didn't forget about you."

I sighed and looked to Chu and Delta. "Fine. You two can stay, I guess. Just be careful, and don't get hurt."

X beeped suddenly and looked behind us, his eyes narrowing. "I sense the evil forces coming."

I looked, and saw a dark haze approaching in the horizon.

Mesprit looked at the darkness with a scared expression and started muttering to herself.

"Ooh…" She was saying. "_With the help of the Pure Pokemon, he shall win._"

Mew smiled and looked at Mesprit and nodded. "That's right, Mesprit." She turned forward, the smile still on her face. "That's right."

_Alright. There it is. I know you're probably not wondering where I got Delta's name from, but I'll tell you anyway. I was really thinking hard about what I should name this baby Buneary. I had just done my genealogy project, and so I turned to it for names. Delta Delong was my great-grandmother who died of a heart attack at the age of 29 while canning vegetables. That was in 1932. _

_I've got a lot more family than I realized. _

_Well, in memory of Delta Delong, I shall post the next chapter soon._


	24. Chapter 24

_Author Note: Hm… well, I don't have much to say right now. So… here's the next chapter._

As the darkness slowly approached, Mew glanced to a mountaintop to our right. I looked, and saw Suicune, Entei, and Raikou with Articuno and Zapdos. On a mountain to our left stood Deoxys, Thunder, and two other Pokemon I had never seen before.

"Who are they?" I asked Mew, pointing at the two.

Mew glanced at them and said, "That's Darkrai, the Pokemon of Nightmares, and Cresselia, the Pokemon of the Moon."

"Oh." I had heard a lot of legends about the duo, but I had never seen them in person.

When the darkness was about a mile away, Lugia and Ho-Oh flew and landed behind us. Lugia's followers were with him. Aereons, Draceons, and Ghouleons.

Lugia looked at the darkness and said to his Eeveelutions, "Beware, my friends. We may not make it out of this war alive."

The Eeveelutions nodded as one.

By this time, the darkness was close enough that I could see Vampiro.

Vampiro stopped, looked at the three groups of Legendaries, and said in an extremely loud voice, "Stun! I am calling you out. Please come down here… alone. I believe that I have something that you want."

I looked at Mew in confusion, and she shrugged.

Mesprit looked between Mew and I and said, "I wanna go, too! Let me come!"

I looked at Mesprit and nodded. Having Mesprit with me was better than having no help.

"Alright!" I yelled down to Vampiro. "But Mesprit is coming with me."

After a beat of silence, Vampiro said, "Mesprit? You mean the insane Legendary Pokemon? Fine. She can come."

I smiled and Teleported in front of Vampiro with Mesprit.

Vampiro glanced between Mesprit and I and said, "Yes… well… as I was saying… I have something that you want."

"And what would that be?"

Vampiro smiled and said, "Your mate and your child."

The ground seemed to sway beneath my feet.

"Wh-what?"

Vampiro smiled and said, "Ah… that got your attention."

Mesprit gasped and gave me a hug.

"Stun, you've got a mate? And a child? Have you been cheating on me?"

"What? Mesprit-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Mesprit yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" She raised her hand and slapped me across my face. "Hmph!"

With that, she Teleported back to Mew.

Vampiro looked at me and said, "Uh… you didn't-"

"No. Mesprit's just crazy."

Vampiro nodded and said, "…Right. Well, your mate and child are over there."

Vampiro nodded to the left, and Star and Berry stepped out of the darkness that had been swarming behind him.

But something was different. Not only was Berry a Kirlia, which in itself was odd, because she shouldn't be old enough, but Star and Berry were surrounded by darkness. It was like an aura.

"You… possessed them?!"

Vampiro smiled evilly and said, "Yes. I suggest we duel over them. They are excellent servants. If you want them back, you'll have to beat me. By yourself."

I growled, my blades elongating. "Fine. Bring it on."

Vampiro smiled and said, "You'll be sorry you ever agreed to do battle with me."

Vampiro's nine tales grew longer and reached into the darkness. It actually… _sucked up _the darkness. When the darkness was all inside Vampiro, Vampiro growled and groaned as he grew bigger. He grew to the size of Groudon and roared, the very mountains shaking.

"Prepare to die, Gallade!"

_Disappointed? Well, the real action's gonna start in the next chapter. I promise._

_Trust me._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I've been bored, so I've written the rest of them. This story is all done. What you see is what I've got. I'll post up all of the chapters. _

I looked up at the gigantic Ninetales with shock. I looked to my left and spotted Star and Berry.

Vampiro caught me looking, and sighed. "Fine. You may say your goodbyes."

With a gesture from one of his tails, the darkness left Star and Berry.

I ran over to them.

"Stun?" Star asked, looking around. "Where are we?"

I smiled and said, "You're at the battlefield. The war is about to begin."

Star looked shocked. "What?! How did we get here?"

"The darkness possessed Berry and you. Now I'm about to fight to save you guys."

"Stun… you don't have to fight Vampiro for me. He's too powerful."

There was a flash of red light, and Sato appeared. "Actually, Star, he does."

"Sato?" I asked, shocked.

Sato nodded and said, "Stun, you are the only Pokemon here that can defeat Vampiro. I shall help you. I will send my spirit into you. That way you will get much power." Sato smiled sadly and continued. "Of course… that will mean that I shall cease to exist."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "But without you, the world will have no god!"

Sato looked down and said, "You have to promise me, Stun, that when this war is over, you'll be the god."

I gulped and said, "Me? God?"

Sato nodded. "When we become one, I shall exist no more. You must resume my duties in Pokeaven."

I gulped, and nodded. "Alright, Sato. I'll become god."

Sato smiled and said, "Thank you. But there is something I must tell you." Sato took a deep breath. "Vampiro's origin."

"Okay."

"Vampiro is what's left of my siblings. They disobeyed the rules, and disappeared. But then they became Vampiro."

"Wow. Really?"

Sato nodded. "Yes. And, because Vampiro is actually ten gods and goddesses, I'm not sure if we'll be able to overcome him even if we fuse."

I gave a little smile and said, "I thought you knew everything."

Sato returned my smile and said, "I thought I did. But things are changing. It's time. Are you ready?"

I nodded, not knowing what to expect.

Sato stepped up to me and placed one of her tails on my chest. After a second of red hot pain, Sato was gone, and I was feeling a whole lot stronger.

I felt… amazing. Like I could take on any opponent, and win without breaking a sweat.

I smiled at Star and gave her a hug.

"I win you back." I whispered in her ear. "And then we'll stay together. Like a family."

I bent down to Berry's level and said, "Hey, Berry. You sure have grown, haven't you?"

Berry nodded and said, "I can help you beat Vampiro, dad."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Berry, but I need you to stay with your mom. I'll be right back, okay?"

Berry nodded and I stood up.

"I love you both."

With that, I walked over to Vampiro.

"It's about time." Vampiro grumbled. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd _ever _come back."

I smiled and raised my elongated blades. "Bring it on, Vamp."

Vampiro roared and a long poison spray erupted from his mouth. I dodged easily.

"_Stun._" Mew's voice rang out in my head. "_I'm not sure what's happening down there, but we're gonna come and help._"

"_No!_" I replied telepathically. "_This fight is between Vampiro and me. Stay out of it!_"

With another roar, an army of possessed Pokemon appeared out of thin air. Among them was the other Deoxys, Moltres, and a couple of other possessed Legendary Pokemon.

"_You can fight _them_, though._"

Vampiro opened his mouth, and a huge, black Hyper Beam shot out. The beam seemed to move at the speed of light. Or, in this case, the speed of _darkness._

I gasped, watching as the beam was hurtling towards me, and closed my eyes.

……….

_A/N: Wouldn't it suck if I stopped this chapter right here? Ha ha ha ha… I was actually considering it when I was writing this chapter. But then the townsfolk would swarm and attempt to kill me. So, I didn't do it. Okay. Sorry for the interruption. _

I expected to feel pain, but I didn't feel any. I opened my eyes to see Thunder lying on the ground.

"Thunder!" I yelled, running over to her.

She had taken the Hyper Beam for me.

Thunder smiled up at me weakly and said, "Hey, don't worry about me, Stun. I'll… I'll be alright. Just make sure you get out there and kill that Vampiro."

I smiled, tears in my eyes, and nodded.

Thunder was burned really badly. I didn't think anyone would be able to heal her.

"That's not allowed!" Vampiro yelled. "If the others continue to interfere, then I'll be forced to kill your mate and child."

I nodded. "Agreed. No more interferences."

Vampiro growled and nodded.

Scenes of battle were playing around me.

Mew was battling a huge herd of Donphan, Nidokings, Machamp, Golem, and Quagsire. She threw an attack, and the others retaliated with something even more powerful. Celebi came to her rescue, and used Leaf Storm on them all. The Pokemon growled and turned back.

I turned back to Vampiro. He opened his mouth and unleashed a Flamethrower. I dodged easily and used Slash.

Although I made a good-sized gash in Vampiro's shoulder, he just smirked as the wound healed itself instantly.

Vampiro chuckled and said, "Surprised?" When I didn't say anything, he continued. "Well, you shouldn't be. By now, you should be ready to expect anything."

I growled, and concentrated, becoming invisible.

"What-?!" Vampiro jerked around, trying to find me. "How… how did you do that?"

I smirked invisibly and said, "You should be ready to expect anything."

I concentrated most of my psychic energy, and unleashed a Hyper Beam of my own. It caught Vampiro by surprise, and Vampiro's leg disappeared.

Vampiro groaned in pain, and his leg grew back.

I slumped my shoulders, disappointed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Gallade." Vampiro looked around. "Now… where are you…?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated, calling upon my psychic energy. There was a lot more than I was used to, but I suppose that came from Sato's help.

I became visible.

Vampiro smiled and said, "Ah, there you are. Finally admit defeat?"

I smiled, and started to levitate. I hadn't done it on purpose, but I was generating so much energy that I was actually being lifted off of the ground.

Vampiro's smile faltered and he said, "What? Why do I sense so much power?"

I chuckled, and clones surrounded him.

Vampiro looked around with alarm. "What? How did you do that?"

As one, we said, "Expect the unexpected, Vampiro."

And as one, we each charged up as powerful a Hyper Beam we could, and shot Vampiro.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: This here's a sad chapter. So sad… be prepared with a box of tissues, everyone._

Vampiro lied on the ground, weakened.

The wounds my multiple Hyper Beams had caused were slowly closing, and he was breathing heavily. The Pokemon that had been possessed were lying on the ground, groaning in pain, but no longer controlled by the darkness.

Mew, Celebi, Lugia, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Ho-Oh, Arceus, Shaymin, Dialga, Palkia, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf stood behind me, all staring at the struggling Vampiro.

Star and Berry ran up to me. I gave Star a hug, and kissed the top of Berry's head.

"Is it over?" Star asked me.

I shook my head. "It won't be over 'till Vampiro is dead."

Vampiro struggled and cursed when his legs couldn't support his weight.

"It's now or never, Stun." Mew said to me.

I nodded.

Vampiro cursed again and said, "N-no… this is not how it was supposed to be…." He growled and said, "I will not allow this to happen!"

Vampiro shot out a powerful black Hyper Beam towards me, but Star jumped in the way.

"Star!" I yelled, grabbing her as she fell.

I growled and glared at Vampiro. I fired up a powerful Hyper Beam and aimed it at his head, and that was the end of that. With a final, dying groan, Vampiro disappeared.

I looked down at Star, who was in my arms. She was covered in her own blood, and she was burned all over.

"Mommy!" Berry ran over and touched Star's face, which was the only part of her that wasn't burned. "Mom… are you okay?"

Star groaned.

"Why?" I asked her, tears in my eyes. "Why did you do that? You shouldn't have tried to save me."

Star smiled weakly and said, "Stun… I'm sorry. Please… take care of… Berry…."

I nodded, and Star died in my arms.

"Star…." The tears spilled over. "Star… please…."

Delta and Chu walked over to me, confused. They were too young and innocent to understand the pain of death.

"Stun?" Chu asked me. "Why are you crying?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "You… you're right, Chu. Star wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want me to cry."

Mew placed her paw on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Stun. But there was nothing you could do. It was the prophecy."

"The prophecy?"

Mew nodded sadly. "_The Demon Pokemon, in all its glory, will kill, and make it gory._"

Celebi floated beside Mew and said, "Mew… Stun… I know this isn't a good time, but…."

Celebi pointed at Thunder, who had ended up dieing.

I looked at Thunder with pure sadness in my eyes. "No… not Thunder, too…."

Berry was crying over her mother's dead body. Her sobs echoed in my head, and I would always hear them.

_A/N: (Sniffle) WHAAAAA! _

_Poor Star… she's gone. Forever._

_Boo hoo hoo. It had to be done. I knew it was gonna happen the whole time. Ever since I wrote the prophecy. _

_That's the "surprising end" I had been talking about, Captain Black Knight._

_Oh, but that's not the end! There's one more chapter to go. So keep on reading. _


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: And here's the VERY LAST CHAPTER OF STUN! Amazing… I never thought I'd finish this story. _

The war was finally over. In the end, we counted the dead.

"Twenty Porygons, five Porygon2s, one Jigglypuff, one Gardevoir, two Aereons, and one Draceon." Mew said, counting them all.

Mew looked to the sky and said, "May they all find peace."

Mew dropped a flower on each dead body.

I looked at where Vampiro had been standing, and was shocked to see two Ninetales and an Arcanine appear out of thin air.

They walked over to me, and one of the Ninetales said, "Hello, Stun. My name is Omni." Omni looked to his left and saw Star's body. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Who are you?"

Omni smiled sadly and said, "We are Sato's siblings. We are the ones that disobeyed the laws, and disappeared. Because of this, we were corrupted and became Vampiro. I'm sorry for all that we have done. We could not control ourselves." I nodded, and he continued. "But now that you have freed us, we would like you to know that you don't have to become a god if you don't want to. We can take over for Sato, if you wish."

I nodded. "That's a relief." I said. "You guys can take over. I don't wanna be a god."

Omni bowed his head and said, "Thank you. We are eternally grateful to you. If you ever need us, do not hesitate to ask."

I nodded, and the three Pokemon disappeared.

Berry slowly walked over to me, tears in her eyes. Chu and Delta walked right behind her.

"Berry…" Delta said, walking closely next to Berry. "I'm sorry about what happened with your mom."

Berry nodded sadly.

"I don't see why everyone's so sad." Chu said, with a smile on his face. "Stun kicked that bad guy's butt! He was like, BAM, and the bad guy was like, OW! It was AWESOME!"

I looked down at Chu with a sad smile and said, "You're too young to understand the awfulness of war."

Chu frowned and said, "Well, maybe. But I wanna be a soldier when I grow up. I'm gonna be in the Pokemon Military."

I looked down at Chu. "Pokemon Military? Is there even such a thing?"

Chu scratched his head and said, "Well… maybe not… but I'll start one if there isn't!"

"Hm…."

"But… before that… Mr. Stun…?"

"Yes?"

"Can I… maybe… be your… apprentice?"

My eyes widened in surprise.

"My apprentice? You wanna be my apprentice?"

Chu nodded and said, "Yes! More than anything! Please!"

Delta nodded and said, "Me, too! I wanna be trained by you, Stun! I wanna be strong!"

Berry nodded. "Please train us, dad. Please?"

I gulped and looked at the three children.

"Uh… I'm not sure…. I mean, three might be a little too much…."

"Please, dad?"

I sighed and said, "Fine. You guys can be my apprentices. It might be a little difficult to teach you two," I pointed at Chu and Delta. "but Berry shouldn't be too hard to teach."

Berry smiled up at me and said, "Thanks, dad."

I looked at Berry's black and yellow body and, with a sad smile, nodded.

……….

I was standing on Eevee Island with Berry, Chu, and Delta. The prophecy had gone like Mew had predicted. Word spread about my killing darkness, and people feared me. Soon, everyone knew who I was, and I was feared and despised wherever I went.

But the Eeveelutions on Eevee Island were friendly enough. They let the four of us live among them. I smiled sadly, and looked to the future.

_And there it is. Truthfully, I had no idea this is how it was gonna end when I started this story. But I had to tweak the ending a little bit, to give room for the possibility for a sequel, which I WILL start writing soon. But I need to know this. Should the sequel be written in Stun's POV, or somebody else's? Like Chu or Delta or even Berry. I'd like to know, so I can get started on it._


End file.
